Crazy of You
by byunpica
Summary: " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta." ...CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary : " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta."**

 **CRAZY OF YOU**

PRAANGG….

"Astaga Baekhyunnie apa yang kau lakukan nak?" Tanya nyonya Byun kaget karena mendengar suara pecahan piring dari arah dapur rumah mereka. "ehmm…. aku hanya ingin membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Channi eomma. "Gugup Baekhyun,takut-takut jika ibunya akan memarahinya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau panggil eomma saja hmm?sini biar eomma bantu"Tawar nyonya Byun.

"JANGAN!"Sergah Baekhyun cepat. "Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya nyonya Byun semakin bingung dengan sikap anak kesayangannya tersebut. "Maafkan aku eomma,maksutku aku hanya ingin membuatkan makanan special untuk Channi. Dan benar-benar buatanku. " Jelas Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata benar-benar pada ibunya bermaksud hanya ingin membuatkan makanan untuk Channi-nya dan "khusus buatannya"oke?

"Ah… Arraseo eomma mengerti,kalau begitu selamat berjuang sayang. "Balas nyonya Byun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian ibunya. "Oke… mari membuat makanan yang enak untuk Channi. "Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu terdengar jeritan Baekhyun karena harus bertempur melawan minyak untuk menggoreng ikan. Lihatlah dia sekarang sudah seperti orang gila saja membawa wajan sebagai tameng dan spatula di tangannya. Seperti akan berperang saja. Tidak apa-apa ini demi Channi! Semangat Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

 **EXO**

"Haahh… akhirnya. "Gumam Baekhyun merasa puas dengan hasil masakannya sendiri.

"ehmm ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya ya?"Ragu Baekhyun karena jujur saja ia bahkan sama sekali belum mencicipinya. Bukan tidak ingin, ia hanya takut itu akan mengecewakannya.

Karena terlalu bergelut dengan pikirannya , ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika kini ibunya berada di sampingnya sambil menatap penuh makanannya.

"Waahh… anak eomma kini bisa memasak sendiri. "Puji ibunya dengan sangat berlebihan

"Ishh.. eomma mengagetkanku saja. "Sungut Baekhyun tidak ini seperti baru pertama kali saja melihatnya memasak. tidak taukah jika ia juga pernah memasak sebelum ini. Ya walaupun akhirnya gosong. oke lewatkan bagian ini saja.

"Kenapa menatap eomma seperti itu?"Tanya nyonya Byun menyadari anaknya menatap tajam kepadannya.

"Ah.. anu.. itu tidak maksutku tidakkah eomma ingin mencoba masakanku?"Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan takut dengan tatapan selidik dari ibunya.

"Benarkah eomma boleh mencicipinya,Bukankah ini khusus untuk Channi?"Goda nyonya Byun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mencoba bukan berarti menghabiskan semuanya eomma,hanya mencicipi oke?"Ibunya ini benar –benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah,tetapi bagaimana jika perut eomma sakit nantinya?"

"EOMMAA…"

"arraseo-arraseo tidak usah berteriak seperti itu."

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa eommanya hanya mengulur-ulur waktu saja.

"Ppalli eomma Channi pasti sudah istirahat makan siang. "Gesa Baekhyun sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya.

SLUURRP…..

"Bagaimana rasanya eomma?"gugup Baekhyun sambil melirik ibunya.

"Hmm… tidak tahu lihat saja nanti Channi menilai masakkanmu. "Jawab nyonya Byun tanpa beban sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Terlihat kernyitan di wajahnya. Walaupun itu terlihat samar.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Tidak tahukah ibunya itu jika sekarang terdapat gumpalan awan hitam diatas kepalannya. Ibunya ini benar-benar…..

"Haishh…. aku pergi."

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatapnya.

 **EXO**

"Tuan Kim bisakah anda mengantarkanku ke Feon Interprest?"Tanya Baekhyun kepada pengasuh setianya tersebut. Tuan Kim sudah seperti ayah kedua bagi Baekhyun. Beliau yang selalu merawatnya saat kedua orang tuannya tengah sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya.

"Ah tentu Tuan muda."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Sampailah keduanya di depan perusahaan Feon Interprest. Feon adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Properti. Tidak main bukan betapa kayannya pemilik perusahaan ini. Ya sebut saja namanya Park Channi. Seorang CEO muda,tampan dan kaya raya. siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasihnya?. Ah tapi segera usir pemikiran itu dari kepalamu karena CEO muda itu telah mempunyai kekasih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan akan melangsungkan pernikahan kurang lebih sebulan dari sekarang.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Bunyi langkah kaki itu menggema di Lobi perusahaan properti nomor satu di Korea tersebut. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tergesa-gesa untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang buatannya . Sambil melirik jam tangan. Kurang 20 menit lagi. Masih ada waktu.

Tak ayal karena kedatangannya tersebut membuat semua karyawan Feon membungkukan badannya. yahh siapa yang mau dipecat hanya karena lupa memberi hormat. Tidak taukah kalian jika pemilik perusahaan ini begitu dingin dan tidak segan akan memecat siapa saja karyawannya yang berlaku kurang ajar kepada kekasihnya. huhh sungguh mengerikan . sangat berbanding terbalik sekali dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun ada tipe orang yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang.

"Selamat siang Tuan Baekhyun."Sapa Seulgi selaku sekretaris di perusahaan ini. Oh dia begitu kaget melihat kekasih bosnya berlarian seperti itu.

"Selamat siang Seulgi-ssi."Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ehhmm.. adakah yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"Tanya Seulgi.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan tidak usah seformal itu kepadaku. Panggil aku Baekhyun saja toh kita seumuran."tuntut Baekhyun. Bukannya apa ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu dihormati bukan dia pemilik perusahaan ini.

"ah… b-baiklah b-baekhyun."Oh demi tuhan selamatkan seulgi setelah ini. Dia tidak bisa berkata lagi. menolak pun percuma kekasih bosnya ini pasti tetap akan memaksannya.

"Begitu lebih baik.. ngomong-ngomong seulgi-ssi apakah Chan-ahh maksutku tuan Channi sudah istirahat makan siang?"Tanya Baekhyun ,ia sampai melupakan tujuan awalnya kesini.

"Tuan Channi ada didalam ruangnya tuan-ahh maksut saya Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih seulgi-ssi."jawab Baekhyun sambil berlalu memasuki ruangan CEO muda tersebut. Akhirnya seulgi bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

 **EXO**

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ahh siang-siang begini siapa yang mengunjunginya

"Masuk."Jawabnya dingin sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Channi aku datang….."Teriak Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan CEO tersebut.

Suara itu seperti penghilang segala beban dipundaknya akibat pekerjaannya tersebut. hah dia benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Baekhyunnie kau datang..?"tanyanya sambil memeluk tubuh kekasih tercintanya tersebut.

"Hmm.. lihat apa yang aku bawa?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah tersebut.

"Bekal?Apa eomma yang memasaknya?"tanyanya lagi sambil mengendus –endus perpotongan leher kekasihnya. Ohh wanginya benar-benar membuatnya tenang.

"Ishhh Channi ini buatanku sendiri tau. aku sengaja membuatkannya khusus untukmu. "Sungut baekhyun tidak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. apa-apaan ini dia bahkan harus merelakan kulitnya melepuh terkena minyak dan sekarang lihatlah karyanya tidak dihargai sama sekali.

"araseo jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. kau membuatku semakin tidak tahan untuk menerkamku tau."Ohh Channi rasa ia semakin tidak tahan untuk menahannya lagi. bahkan adiknya kini telah mengeras dibawah sana.

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. kini kedua bibirnya telah mendarat sempurna di bibir kekasih mungilnya. ia mulai melumatnya dengan kasar.

"nghh.."Racau Baekhyun.

Ia semakin tidak bisa menahannya ketika mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun barusan. Dengan cekatan tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju Baekhyun. Oh lihatlah puting merah muda tersebut membuatnya semakin gelap mulai menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan. ohh Byun Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Eh-mm c-Chanhh…"Lenguh Baekhyun saat Channi semakin gencar menggigit putingnya.

Kini lidah Channi semakin merambat hingga ke perpotongan leher kekasih mungilnya. Menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas ke ungu-unguan disana."ahh ashh C-ChannHhh"Baekhyun semakin melemas dibuatnya.

Sadar akan perbuatannya. Channi buru-buru melepas kecupannya di leher Baekhyun hampir saja ia benar-benar menerkam Baekhyun. Ohh ingatkan dia untuk menahannya sampai ia dan Baekhyun benar-benar sah. Ia hanya ingin menjaga bukanlah lelaki kurang ajar yang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disaat belum ada hubungan resmi yang mengikat keduannya.

"Kenapa berhenti Channi?"Rengek Baekhyun tidak terima. kesenanganya diganggu seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku baek."

"Sudahlah aku pulang saja. kurasa kehadiranku hanya mengganggumu."Hampir saja ia akan pulang tapi tangan Channi lebih dulu memegang lengannya.

"Jangann…aku.."Jeda Channi bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Hingga matanya tidak sengaja melihat bungkusan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun tadi.

"Lepaskan.." Paksa baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri saat lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja.

"Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu,bukankah kau membawaku bekal makan siang?"Jawab Channi setelah sekian lama berdiam diri.

"Ayolah aku ingin kau menyuapiku.."pinta Channi. Mau tidak mau Baekhyunpun luruh. Ia duduk sambil mengambil bekalnya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, kau tahu badanmu sangat kurus. Jangan terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan hingga melewatkan makan siangmu."Omel Baekhyun. Yang diomeli pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar omelan kekasihnya. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang marah seperti ini.

"hmm arraseo.. aku akan makan yang banyak."Patuh Channi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sekarang buka mulutmu aaaa…."bimbing Baekhyun sambil menganyunkan sendok ke mulut Channi.

"aaa…"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"hmm…"jawab Channi sambil mengunyah makanan dan memilih jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Lebih baik tak usah memberinya banyak garam."Aku Channi setelah memilih kata yang tepat agar tak menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya.

Merasa penasaran Baekhyun-pun mencoba mencicipi masakannya juga. Dan hmmm… ia merasa malu sekarang.

"jangan dimakan Channi,biar aku membuangnya."Cepat-cepat Baekhyun ingin menyingkirkan Masakannya. benar-benar apa yang ada di otaknya hingga memasak masakan sangan asin ini. Pantas saja eommanya hanya tersenyum seperti itu. Hah jahat sekali ibunya itu tidak memberitahunya jika masakannya sangat… ah sudahlah.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?aku sangat menyukainya toh ini buatan calon istriku kan?aku selalu suka apapun buatanmu."Cegah Channi Sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Channi hanya berusaha menghargainya. ia tahu itu. apanya yang suka jelas-jelas makanan ini sangat asin. Oh tuhan terima kasih kau memberiku lelaki sebaik Channi. Syukur Baekhyun dalam hati sambil diam-diam tersenyum menatap Channi yang sedang lahap memakan masakannya.

"Haah kenyangnya.."Racau Channi setelah berhasil menyantap semua makanan buatan kekasih mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ?"Tanya Channi tidak mengerti melihat kekasihnya hanya menatapnya sambil menahan tangis,mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menangi-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

"Hei..hei kenapa kau menangis hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu… saranghae neomu neomu saranghae…."Racau Baekhyun asal entahlah ia merasa ia tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lagi.

"Hmm Arraseo.. Nado saranghae.. chaa sekarang berhentilah menangis."Jawab Channi berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Anniya.. Jangan meninggalkanku."Kekeh Baekhyun bahkan semakin terisak keras di pelukannya.

"Kau ini berbicara apa hmm?siapa yang meninggalkanmu. Aku disini aku tidak akan kemana-mana."Channie semakin bingung dengan racauan kekasihnya. ia-pun hanya bisa mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"ahh tidak.. tidak.. aku mencintaimu kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"stsstt.. kumohon tenanglah.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikkss.."

Entahlah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sensitive, apa ia sudah salah bicara?

 **EXO**

"Bibi.. kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu,kurasa Baekhyun sudah tidur."Pamit Channi setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan nyonya Byun.

Sehabis menangis tadi siang Baekhyun pun langsung jatuh tertidur dipelukannya. Karena tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman di kantornya Channi pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang dan meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih Channi telah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang."Jawab nyonya Byun sambil mengantarkan Channi sampai ke pintu masuk.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya ,bibi."Jawab Channi."Kalau begitu saya pamit bibi."

"Hati-Hati di jalan Chan."Balas nyonya byun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahh Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki Channi di sisinya."Monolog nyonya Byun sambil memasuki rumahnya

 **EXO**

 **TBC**

 **Next or not?**

 **Hai saya author baru**

 **review ya,pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang ff ku ini**

 **Biar tambah semangat ngetiknya**

 **Kalo yang ngeriew banyak bakalan aku lanjut oke ?**

 **Ini belom masuk konfliknya ya.**

 **Thanks for watching..happy reading:***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary : " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta."**

 **CRAZY OF YOU**

"Kau janji?"

" _Hmm… Jam 7 malam. Tepat waktu."_

"Janji?" Ulangnya lagi.

" _Eohh. Memangnya aku pernah mengingkari janji ?"_

"Arraseo… Arraseo…. Kau adalah kekasihku yang paling kusayang dan tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya Barang sedikitpun. Kalau begitu ku tutup teleponnya."

"Saranghae.."

" _Nado saranghae"_

Senyum Cerah itu tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi dari rupa manis Byun Baekhyun. Ia semakin tidak sabar menunggu hari cepat petang. Makan malam bersama. Kalimat itu terdengar mengalun indah di pendengarannya. Park Channi. CEO muda itu sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam. Oh dia begitu bahagia sekarang . Hei…. Jangan menilai Byun Baekhyun berlebihan, oke? Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih CEO muda yang bahkan tidak memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang santai ataupun menonton, layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Ia bahkan harus rela, membagi waktu bersama Channi Nya dengan setumpuk kertas menyebalkan. Channi adalah tipe orang yang workaholic. Itu bagus tapi tidakterlalu bagus juga untuk hubungan sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun hanya ingin bisa berduaan saja dengan Channi. Walaupun itu hanya satu hari. Tidak masalah, Baginya itu sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan hatinya. Jadi ketika hari ini tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Ia tidak akan menyianyiakan waktu berharga milik Channinya.

"Eomma menurutmu ini pantas yang mana? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukan kedua baju pilihannya untuk dipakai malam ini.

"Hmm…. Terserah kau saja. Eomma rasa bagus keduannya." Jawab Nyonya Byun jujur.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja." Tunjuk Baekhyun kepada baju casual warna hijau tua-nya.

"Yang ini saja. kau akan terlihat seperti lumut berjalan jika memakai pakaian itu."Omel Nyonya byun sambil menunjukan pilihannya. Sweater biru muda dengan gambar kelinci ditengahnya.

"Tidakkah kau akan menggemaskan jika memakai ini?" Lanjut Nyonya Byun

"Aku bukan menggemaskan Eomma aku ini lelaki terlihat begitu aneh jika kau menyebutku demikian."Gerutu Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dia ini lelaki jantan ditaruh dimana mukannya jika dia disebut menggemaskan seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika Channinya jauh seratus kali lipat lebih jantan darinya. Haahh dia sedih jika mengingat kenyataan seperti ini.

"Tapi wajahmu menghianati perkataanmu Baekki ku sayang, sudahlah cepat ganti baju sana Sebelum Channi datang dia akan kecewa jika kau belum siap." tutur nyonya Byun lebih ke menyidir tepatnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapinya. Eommanya benar Channinya akan kecewa jika dia belum apa-apa seperti ini.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

BRAAKK

"Wajahnya memang seperti itu tapi tetap menyangkal saja dasar." Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

 **EXO**

"Haah… akhirnya selesai." Hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut CEO muda itu. akhirnya ia selesai juga dengan pekerjaannya . Dia renggangkan sedikit ikatan tali dasinya sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya itu. Dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang janjinya kepada Baekhyun terlintas. Cepat-cepat ia lihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya. Pukul 8 malam. SHITT dia terlambat satu jam dari janjinya. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar kunci mobil dan jas hitamnya. Bodoh bagaimana bisa ia melupakan janjinya itu . Baekhyun pasti kecewa kepadanya. Rutuknya kepada diri sendiri. Entah kenapa lift berjalan sangat lamban. Kesalnya lagi.

TING TONG

Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari Lift begitu benda kotak itu tiba di lantai lobi perusahaanya.

"Oii Boss" Panggil Jongin dia adalah sekretaris pribadi dari Park Channi.

Channi berhenti dari acara lari marathonnya setelah merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Matanya mulai mencari sang pemilik suara di tengah temaramnya lampu lobi di jam segini. Jongin. Matanya berhasil menemukan sang pemilik suara yang tidak lain adalah sekretarisnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi dia sedang buru-buru sekarang jadi persetan dengan tata krama.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau akan kemana? Kau terlihat seperti habis dikejar hantu saja." Canda Jongin. Dia memang berani bicara informal seperti ini kepada atasannya karena ini bukan di jamnya bekerja. Terlebih lagi dia sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dengan CEO muda itu. Jadi Channi tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

"Hishh panjang jika aku menjelaskannya. Sudah aku pergi sekarang." Balas Channi sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jongin.

"Boss" Panggil Jongin lagi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menyuarakan kata hatinya kepada Boss-nya itu.

Tau-taunya CEO muda itu hanya berhenti beberapa meter tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Masih sambil menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Hahaha….. Hati-hati di Luar sedang hujan dan jalanan sedikit licin Boss." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Sedangkan seseorang yang diajak bicara hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata sedikitpun setelah mendengarkan pesan singkatnya itu.

"Haahhh" Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kelakuan Boss-nya itu.

 **EXO**

15 menit…..

30 menit….

Baiklah Baekhyun kesal sekarang, lagi-lagi Channi mengingkari janjinya. Sudah satu jam dia berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu rumahnya, belum lagi sekarang hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Dia bahkan hampir mati kedinginan menunggu kekasih bodohnya itu. Selalu berakhir seperti ini jika Channi mengajaknya makan malam. Entah itu alasan tentang rapat dengan koleganya atau sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas di kantor. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengumpat sekarang. Nyonya Byun juga sudah menyuruh anaknya itu untuk menunggunya di dalam saja. Tapi karena sifat keras kepalanya yang entah menurun dari siapa itu tetap bersikeras untuk menuggu di luar.

"Baekhyunni mungkin Channi sekarang sedang terjebak macet belum lagi cuaca sedang hujan jadi kau bersabar sebentar lagi ya?" Bujuk Nyonya Byun yang melihat raut kesal tercipta di wajah Baekkinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Sebenarnya Nyonya Byun merasa khawatir dengan kesehatan anaknya, tidak baik menunggu sampai menggigil seperti itu.

"Baekkiya mari menunggu di dalam. Ibu akan buatkan coklat panas untukmu." Bujuk Nyonya Byun lagi. Coklat panas. Nyonya Byun selalu mengerti kelemahan Byun Baekhyun. Jadi ketika ibunya itu mengucapkan tentang kelemahannya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menuruti perkataan ibunya itu untuk menunggu di dalam rumah saja. Toh di dalam rumah dia tidak akan terlalu kedinginan.

"Minum yang banyak agar badanmu sedikit lebih hangat" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat panas favorit anaknya itu. Baekhyun langsung menerimanya dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Pelan-pelan Baekkiya nanti kau tersedak."

Haah coklat panas memang selalu dapat menenangkannya. Dia merasa mendingan sekarang setelah meminumnya.

"Eomma kira-kira kenapa Channi tidak datang?Apakah dia melupakan janjinya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Serius daripada kesal dia lebih khawatir sekarang , entah kenapa hatinya merasa gelisah.

"Channi bukannya tidak datang sayang, dia mungkin sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ucap Nyonya Byun berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

Haah. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu bunyi telfon berdering dengan keras dari tasnya. Cepat-cepat ia rogoh dan melihat nama Channi di layar telefonnnya. Senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya begitu mengetahui jika Channinya yang menelfonnya.

"YAKK BABO-YA!APA KAU MELUPAKAN JANJIMU EOHH?!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Eommanya yang hanya tersenyum melihat mulut cerewet anaknya itu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara kekehan di ujung sana. Oh apa-apaan ini sudah terlambat sekarang malah menertawainya. Benar-benar…

"CHANNIYA~" Rajuk Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Oh Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

" _Haha Mian…Mian aku minta maaf terlambat menyusulmu. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Jadi tunggu sebentar lagi hmm?"_ Ucap Channi melembut di ujung telefon.

"Hmm aku akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah baboyya."ucap Baekhyun sarkastik

" _I'll promise you… aku akan datang 5 menit lagi. Saranghae…."_ Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa suara Channinya terasa berbeda ketika mengucapkan kata cintanya tersebut. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun mengusir rasa itu dari hatinya.

"Nado saran…."

 **Braaakkkk….**

Terdengar bunyi benda yang menghantam sesuatu.

 **Duarrrr…. Duarrrr…**

Bunyi ledakan keras yang memekakaan telinga.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun merasa rohnya tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah tersadar dia baru mengetahui, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya telah terjadi.

"C-CHANNN….."

 **EXO**

 **Bruummm….**

Suara mobil yang sedang dinyalakan oleh pemiliknya itu berdengung keras di Basement perusahaanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Park Channi. Demi tuhan dia sedang buru-buru sekarang tapi manusia hitam yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu malah membuang-buang waktunya saja. Dengan kecepatan kilat mobil itu berhasil menerobos malam seoul yang sedang diguyur hujan deras sekarang. Dia tidak perduli yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya sekarang pasti sedang kesal bukan main dengan dirinya, mengingat dia sudah terlambat satu jam dari janjinya. Oh iya mengingat Baekhyun sangat suka terhadap bunga. Bukanlah ide buruk jika ia memberikannya bunga sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Maka dengan itu ia segera memberhentikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga.

 **Tringg…**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Sapa ahjumma pemilik toko itu dengan ramah.

"Hmm bolehkah kau ambilkan aku sebuket bunga aster." Jawab Channi ragu-ragu sambil menahan malu.

"Ah arraseo tuan kau tunggu disini dahulu." Jawab ahjumma pemilik toko itu ramah.

"Nne.."

Tidak begitu lama datanglah sang ahjumma dengan sebuket bunga aster di tangannya.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi kalau saya boleh tahu bunga ini untuk apa tuan?" Tanya ahjumma tersebut.

"Sebenarnya saya terlambat satu jam dari janji yang saya buat, jadi aku membelikannya bunga sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Channi menjelaskan tujuannya membeli bunga.

"Untuk kekasihmu?"Tanya sang ahjumma pemilik toko itu lagi.

Channi hanya dapat mengangguk kaku.

"Bunga aster melambangkan kesetiaan dan kesabaran , saya rasa kekasih anda adalah tipe orang yang setia, bukan?"Celetuk ahjumma itu.

Channi membenarkannya dalam hati. Baekhyunnya memang tipe orang yang setia. Lihat saja dia bahkan setia menunggunya sampai saat Ini.

"Tapi kenapa tuan tidak membeli bunga tulip putih atau mawar, keduannya memiliki arti permintaan maaf" Tanya ahjumma itu.

"Ahh kurasa dia lebih menyukai bunga aster."dan _memilik arti yang pas dengan dirinya. Setia._ Tambah Channi dalam hati.

Sang ahjumma hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum maklum.

 **EXO**

Setelah membeli bunga, Channi segera bergegas membelah langit malam seoul yang masih dengan setiannya mengguyur hujan. Sambil tersenyum dia memegang sebuket bunga tersebut sambil membayangkan bagaimana rupa Baekhyun ketika menerima bunga ini. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera sampai. Ia lihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 20:15. Sudah larut malam. Ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena tidak memberi kabar dari tadi. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh saku celanannya dan menekan _speed dial_ pada layar ponselnya. Terdengar nada sambung di ujung sana.

" _YAKK BABO-YA!APA KAU MELUPAKAN JANJIMU EOHH?!"_ segera ia jauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika mendengar suara nyaring kekasihnya menyahut dari ujung sana.

"Hahaha….." Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh pelan. Sesuai prediksinya. Baekhyunnya itu pasti akan berteriak memekakan telinga seperti ini.

" _CHANNIYA~"_ Oh Channi berani bersumpah pasti sekarang Baekhyunnya itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan muka menggemaskannya. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan kekasihnya itu ketika sedang merajuk.

"Haha Mian…Mian aku minta maaf terlambat menyusulmu. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Jadi tunggu sebentar lagi hmm?" Cepat-cepat ia hentikan tawanya itu sebelum kekasihnya itu bertambah kesal kepadanya.

" _Hmm aku akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah baboyya."_ Ingatkan Channi untuk menghukumnya nanti karena berani mengatainya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk segera memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu.

"I'll promise you… aku akan datang 5 menit lagi. Saranghae…." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunggu balasan dari penelfon di ujung sana. Tapi belum sempat ia mendengar kata cinta dari kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba datang sebuah truk besar dari lawan arah karena niatnya yang ingin menyalip mobil didepannya.

 **Braakkkk…..**

Mobilnya tanpa aba-aba menghantam truk tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga terpental sejauh 5 meter. Belum sampai disitu mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba meledak karena terkena benturan yang keras tersebut.

 **Duarrrr…. Duarrrr…**

Terlihat api yang semakin besar itu memenuhi pandangannya. Ia merasa sedih sekarang karna lagi-lagi dia telah mengingkari janjinya dan mengecewakannya lagi. Bunga aster yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu kini dilihatnya lamat-lamat setidaknya bunga ini masih selamat. Channi hanya berharap tuhan memberikannya waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk memberikan bunga ini sebagai hadiah terakhirnya kepada Baekhyun. Kesetiaan. Setidaknya bunga ini mewakilkan rasa hatinya. Ia berjanji akan setia kepada kekasihnya itu walaupun dia harus melihat dan menjaganya dari atas sana. Miris memang. Tidak apa-apa dengan begini ia tidak perlu takut lagi untuk menyakiti hati Baekhyunnya. Ia berharap Baekhyun bahagia walau tanpa dia sekalipun disisinya. Ini berat tapi dia berharap Baekhyun dapat menemukan pengganti yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Yang selalu ada disisinya selalu. Dia berharap tuhan lebih sedikit berbaik hati kepadanya dengan mengijinkan untuk melihat senyum manis Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia berharap terlalu banyak kepada tuhan diwaktunya yang tidak banyak ini atau mungkin memang selama ini dia tidak benar-benar mempunyai waktu untuk Baekhyunnya. Ia sadar sekarang waktu memang berarti di sisa-sisa semakin menipisnya waktu yang ia punya. Sudahlah dia menyerah tubuhnya seakan mati rasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Pandangannya tertuju lagi kepada bunga aster itu ia berharap _sekali lagi_ untuk terakhir kalinya agar bunga ini dapat sampai ditangan kekasih mungilnya. Dia benar-benar menyerah kali ini. Ditutupnya matanya itu walaupun ia enggan untuk melakukannya.

Gelap. Semuanya benar-benar gelap.

 _Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun._

 **EXO**

TAP….. TAP…. TAP…

Bunyi sepatu itu menggema menyusuri dinginnya lantai lorong rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Badannya basah terguyur dinginya air hujan yang masih dengan setianya membasahi bumi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana hatinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah, hatinya serasa dicengkeram oleh ribuan tangan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya perih menahan rasa sesak itu. Entah dosa apa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu sampai malam yang seharusnya di isi dengan keceriaan ini malah berakhir mala petaka bagi dirinya. Ia benar-benar marah kepada tuhan sekarang, kenapa tuhan tidak memberikannya sedikit waktu lebih lama dengan Channinya itu. Ya Byun Baekhyun merasa dunianya telah berhenti berputar ketika mendengar suara serak disertai isakan dari Nyonya Park.

 **#FLASHBACKON**

"C-CHANNN….."

"A-ada apa Baekhyunna?" Tanya nyonya Byun khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah dari anaknya tersebut.

"Apakah Channi baik-baik saja? Baekhyunna jawab eomma jangan diam seperti itu, kau membuat eomma takut nak. Apak… BAEKHYUN!" Teriak nyonya Byun kalap melihat anaknya tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan setelah menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya itu. Entah karena apa, namun firasat Nyonya Byun menjadi tidak enak sekarang. Ia berharap Channi baik-baik saja sekarang.

 **2 jam kemudian**

Cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba mengisi retina mata namja mungil itu. Pusing. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang, tapi lebih dari itu kenapa hatinya sesak sekali? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Baekhyunna akhirnya kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Apakah sudah mendingan? Eomma benar-benar khawatir tadi ketika kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Eomma Channi eodiga?" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Hmm?apa maksu…."

"Eomma apa yang membuatku pingsan?"

"oeomma juga tidak tahu tapi tadi setelah kau menerima panggilan dari Channi tiba-tiba ka.."

"CHANNI!" Teriak Baekhyun kalap ingatan tentang suara dembuman serta ledakkan mobil itu tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak masuk ke ingatannya.

"Baekhyunna tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi hmm? Ceritakan pada eomma." Bujuk nyonya Byun berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"ANI.. ANI… EOMMA CHANNI…. MOBIL…TERBAKAR..ANDWAEE…!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tangis yang menyayat hati.

"HIKS… HIKSS… EOMMA AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN CHANNI…" Tangis baekhyun semakin kalap ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Channinya sekarang.

"Sssttttt tenanglah Channi pasti baik-baik saja nak. " bujuk nyonya Byun sambil memeluk anaknya. Nyonya Byun tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Tapi kenapa perasaan mengganjal di hatinya itu tidak kunjung hilang dari tadi. Dia hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang.

 **PING…PING…**

Suara yang berasal dari handphonenya itu pun berhasil menarik kesadarannya kembali. Cepat-cepat ia angkat benda persegi tersebut dengan nama "Bibi Park" tertera diatasnya.

"N-nne b-bibi ada apa?" Dengan was-was ia jawab panggilan itu sambil berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang ia takuti tidak benar-benar terjadi dan hanya halusinasinya semata.

Akan tetapi hanya keterdiaman yang ia dapati.

"B-bibi kau baik-baik saja?A-aapa yang terj-"

" _Baekhyunna…hiks.."_ Tangisan itu

" _Channi…. Dia..d-dia hiks…"_ Tidak kumohon

" _D-dia mobilnya.."_ Tidak bibi kumohon berhentilah berbicara

" _Channi dia..dia kecelakaan dan mobilnya terbakar baekk-"_

 **PIP**

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun berlari menembus dinginnya malam Seoul. Menyisakan raut kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara di wajah nyonya Byun.

 **#FLASHBACKOFF**

 _Kecelakaan dan mobilnya terbakar_

Dari sekian banyak kata yang diucapkan oleh Nyonya Park kenapa hanya kalimat itu yang teringang-ingang di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Setelah cukup lama berjalan melintasi lorong bagaikan seorang yang kehilangan akal sampailah Baekhyun di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Terlihat Tuan Park yang merasakan kesedihan yang sama walaupun tidak sehisteris Nyonya Park karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus menjadi sandaran bagi istri tercintanya itu.

"Yeobo lihatlah Baekhyun datang" Ucap Tuan Park melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Cepat-cepat Nyonya Park bangun dan ingin memeluk Baekhyun namun urung ia lakukan saat melihat tatapan kosong dan hampa dari kekasih anaknya itu.

"Baekhy….." Ucapan Nyonya Park terputus saat Baekhyun hanya melewatinya tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun.

Kini tatapan Baekhyun hanya tertuju kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang mengerikan menurutnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan masih mempertahankan pandangan kosongnya

"D-dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Ketika dilihatnya Sang dokter didepannya hanya diam membisu.

"Maafkan kami….." _Tidak_

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami , akan tetapi tuhan berkehendak lain" Ucap dokter itu lagi Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waktu kematian pasien bernama Park Channi pukul 22:30" Ucap dokter itu lagi-lagi sambil melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"TIDAKKK!"

Teriakan Nyonya Park malam itu mengiringi derasnya suara air hujan di luar sana. Lihat bahkan Seoulpun ikut menangisi kepergian Channi.

Kosong. Iya otaknya kosong memikirkan perkataan dokter itu tadi. Dia tidak dapat berfikir dengan baik. Entah kenapa jiwanya serasa diambil secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Sakit. Hmhh Benar-benar Sakit. Tuhan kenapa kau jahat sekali kepadaku. Bahkan kebahagiaan sekecil ini dariku tega kau renggut secara paksa. Apa salahku? Bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati selama ini aku bahkan merelakan waktuku dengan channi tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku melihat matanya melihat senyumannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Kenapa?

 **EXO**

 **01:15 AM,NEW YORK**

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tubuh bak modelnya tengah terengah-rengah dengan seksinya diatas ranjang dengan seorang wanita yang mendesah kepayahan dibawahnya.

"Ashhh…ahhh iya disitu.." Desahan menjijikan itu keluar dari mulut si wanita itu.

 **PING…PING…PING…**

Suara telepon itu menginterupsi kegiatan laknat kedua makhluk adam tersebut. Buru –buru si lekaki tampan itu menyudahi kegiatannya tersebut dan langsung menyambar dompet diatas nakas.

"Ini uangmu dan pergilah" Ucap si lelaki itu dingin dengan tatapan datarnya. Sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang dari dompetnya

"Tapi aku bahkan belum mencapai klimaksnya.."

"PERGILAH JALANG!" Teriaknya emosi. Jalang didepannya ini benar-benar menguras emosinya.

"B-baiklah" Ucap si wanita itu mengambil uang di tangan si lelaki lalu mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak dan berlari terbirit-birit menghindari kemarahan pembelinya itu.

 **PING…PING….**

Ponsel yang masih berbunyi itu diambilnya cepat-cepat.

"Hello" Jawabnya dengan aksen inggrisnya yang fasih

"B-benarkah ?" Kagetnya setelah orang diujung telepon sana mulai berbicara.

"Siapkan aku tiket ke sana. SEKARANG!" Perintahnya dengan nada mutlak tidak terbantahkan.

 **EXO**

 **Ceritanya garing y?Pasaran? I know:"))**

 **Cukup tinggalkan kritik dan saran aja.**

 **Ok next or not?**

 **Thanks for watching :* sarangek…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary : " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta."**

 **CRAZY OF YOU**

Hampa. Gundukan tanah didepannya hanya dilihatnya dengan tatapan datar tak berekspresinya. Hilang. Kini apa yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya, penyemangat hidupnya, dan mataharinya telah hilang tergantikan oleh isak tangis dari dua keluarga yang merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun dapat bertingkah layaknya manusia normal lainnya yang akan menangis meraung-raung saat tubuh dari orang yang paling dicintainya dimasukkan kedalam tanah dan dikubur selama-lamanya tanpa ada waktu lagi untuk melihat senyumannya. Ya seharusnya itu yang terjadi bukannya hanya diam membisu dengan tatapan datar dan _kosongnya._

"Hiks….hikss… Channiya apa kau tidak merindukan eomma? Apa kau tidak takut sendirian didalam sana? Kau jahat sekali…meninggalkan Eomma sendirian disini….Hiks..Hikss…" Nyonya Park tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dia benar-benar hancur sekarang. Melihat putra kesayangannya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Disampingnya Tuan Park hanya dapat menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

"Channiya bangunlah nak…hiks..b-bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba Eomma merindukanmu?bagaimana jika nanti Eomma ingin memelukmu eohh?hiks…hiks…Sekarang bangunlah Eomma tidak akan marah jadi bangunlah ya..?" Tangisan Nyonya Park pecah sekali lagi sampai-sampai membuat kakinya lemas tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Dan Tuan Park akan dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hiks..Hikss…Yeobo uri Channi akan kembali lagi kan? Dia hanya berbohong kan? Hiks..CHANNIYA..HIKS.."

"Sttsst….Tenanglah Yeobo kau malah membuat Channi semakin sedih diatas sana. Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Tuan Park menenangkan.

"Hiks..tidak..Channi.."

Sementara itu ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Tangisan Nyonya Byun tidak dapat dicegah lagi. Baginya Channi sudah seperti anak kandungnya. Fakta yang sebenarnya telah menamparnya telak. Kematian tiba-tiba dari Channi ini jelas mengguncang mental Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa anak semata wayangnya itu hanya diam saja. Tidak bisa dipungkiri cemas kini melingkupi diri wanita setengah baya tersebut.

"Eomma.." Bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil masih menatap gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara bergetar

"Wae Baekhyunna? menangislah jika itu dapat membantu sedikit melegakan hatimu."

"Aku tidak bisa…. Channi pernah bilang kepadaku, menangis hanya untuk orang yang takut kehilangan maka dari itu tetap tersenyum dan tertawalah karena aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Jeda sejenak beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Lihat bahkan Senyumannya ketika mengatakan itu masih teringat jelas dikepalaku. " Ucap Baekhyun dengan Senyuman manisnya. Tapi bukan Senyum bahagia seperti yang biasa ia pertunjukan, melainkan Senyum pahit dan miris. Yah kalian semua tahu bagaimana senyum orang menderita sepertiku. Batin Baekhyun bercerita.

"Lalu?" Sang ibu bertanya kembali.

"Hmm… Seperti perkataanya, Aku tidak takut kehilangannya karena Channi akan selalu berada dihatiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang bagian tubuh yang dimaksudnya dan menoleh ke samping. Menghadap Ibunya. Entah disadarinya atau tidak tapi Nyonya Byun melihat Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata putra kesayangannya itu.

 **EXO**

"Sehunna apa kau melihatnya?" Ucap lelaki berkulit tan tersebut kepada sahabat disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

" Lelaki menyedihkan didepan kita." Ucapnya memperjelas maksud dari ucapannya yang tadi

"Baekhyun?" Tanya lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Sehun itu.

"Hmm… Walaupun dia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi kita semua tahu bahkan orang bodoh pun tau jika dia dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. _Hancur_ mungkin kalimat yang pas untuk mendeskribsikan keadaanya sekarang"

"Lihat bahkan dia memasang senyum palsunya itu. Ckkck.. tidakkah kau kasihan padanya ?" Tanya Jongin. _Sekretaris Channi kalian ingat?_

"Hmm" Jawab lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu.

" Tapi Kai tidakkah kau menganggap ini semua tidak adil bagi Baekhyun? Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, tidakkah seharusnya ia perlu mengetahuinya?" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap nanar pandangan didepannya.

"Haahh…Biarkan waktu yang memberitahunya Sehunna" Hembusan nafas terdengar lagi. Hening beberapa saat. Sebelum Jongin kembali membuka suara memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu _nya?"_

"Ya…Mungkin dia sekarang berada disini." Ucap Sehun ringan , seringan daun yang terhembus angin

"Benarkah?!" Mata Jongin membulat lebar dia menyapu pandangannya kesegala arah berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

"Mana aku tidak melihatnnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara bodohnya

"Yah…kkamjong kau ini bodoh atau memang idiot…Kau kira dia akan muncul begitu saja setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang seperti ditelan bumi." Jelas Sehun sambil memukul belakang kepala sahabatnya itu. Yang dipukul hanya dapat menyingir seperti kuda. Oke maafkan aku senyumannya tidak seburuk kuda asal kalian tahu.

"Aku merindukan _nya_ Sehunna." Ucap Jongin pelan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit Seoul yang suram.

Bersamaan dengan itu Seseorang dibalik pohon besar tengah menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan nanar.

"Mianhae Hyung…."

 **EXO**

Awalnya memang semua berjalan seperti biasa. Seminggu setelah proses pemakaman tersebut semua orang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tidak bisa dibohongi memang, kepergian Channi meninggalkan segores luka yang mendalam kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Haah tapi inilah takdir, hidup harus tetap berjalan ada atau tanpa sosok Channi bukan? Tuan Park pun kembali memegang kekuasaan di perusahaannya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hanya tinggal dialah satu-satunya lelaki yang harus bertanggung jawab menafkahi istrinya. _Yah mungkin seperti itu._ JIka kalian berpikir semua masalah sudah cukup sampai disini, maka kalian salah. Jangan lupakan sosok mungil Baekhyun oke?

 **TOK…TOK….TOK….**

"Baekhyunna bolehkah Eomma masuk?" Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam

Haishh ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus menerus, Baekhyunninya itu bisa sakit kalau seperti ini. Bayangkan saja sejak tadi siang sepulang Kuliah…. Etss sebentar apakah aku sudah menceritakan ke kalian bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir? Ceritanya memang panjang lain kali akan aku ceritakan. Mengenai Baekhyun sekarang dia sedang disibukkan oleh tugas sidang akhirnya dan akan segera melakukan prakteknya. Baekhyun mengambil ilmu kedokteran. Sederhana alasannya , aku ingin menyembuhkan Channi jika ia sakit. Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimatnya saat Eommanya bertanya dulu. Miris kan, Kini orang yang menjadi alasannya itu… ah sudahlah.

 **SREETT….**

Pintu itupun dibuka perlahan oleh Nyonya Byun. Pemandangan didepannya adalah pemandangan yang sama seperti tujuh hari belakangan ini. Menyedihkan. Kalian mengerti maksudnya kan?

"Baekhyunna Eomma memasak nasi goreng favoritmu. Tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya? " Bujuk Nyonya Byun menghampiri putra malangnya tersebut sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng buatannya. Sungguh Nyonya Byun khawatir sekarang dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya itu dengan keterdiaman _seperti biasanya._

"Eomma mengerti perasaanmu nak akan tetapi kau harus tahu Channi diatas sana pasti ikut sedih melihat kau seperti ini."

"Ja… sekarang makanlah ya?" Bujuk Nyonya Byun lagi sambil menyodorkan sesuap nasi itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Senyum kembali merekah di kedua bibir wanita setengah baya tersebut saat melihat Baekhyunnya itu mau memakan nasi yang disodorkannya.

"Baekhyuna ngomong –ngomong bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu? Apakah sulit?"

"Ani.." Jawab Baekhyun lemah

"Benarkah? Ommo uri Baekhyunni memang pintar" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil mengelus puncak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ja… Sekarang buka mulutmu lagi ,pesawat nasi goreng ini akan masuk kedalam mul…." Ucapan Nyonya Byun terhenti saat dilihatnya cairan bening itu lolos bagai anak sungai di mata putranya.

"Hiks… Hiksss… Hikss…"

"Ommo uri Baekhyunni kenapa menangis hmm? Bukankah kau lelaki kuat. Lelaki kuat berarti kau tak boleh menangis seperti ini."

"E-eomma aku merindukannya hiks.."

"Stss… stsss…."

"Jinjja jinjja bogoshipoyo…Hiks.."

"Yak… Kau jangan menangis, dimana Baekhyuni Eomma yang ceria ini hmm?"

"H-harus b-bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku jika orang yang menjadi alasanku ,pergi meninggalkanku….Hiks… bagaimana Eomma?"

Dan malam itu adalah saksi dimana Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya menangis semenjak kepergian Channi. Dan kalian tahu? Itu sangat menyayatkan hati untuk didengar.

 **EXO**

Nyonya Byun mengira dengan berjalannya waktu maka keadaan mental Baekhyun akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Yah walaupun tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Tetapi Nyonya Byun meyakininya bukankah tidak ada penyakit yang tidak bisa diobati? Walaupun keyakinannya itu selalu ia tanamkan dibenaknya namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kekhawatiran yang menghigapinya selalu datang kapan saja. Seperti saat ini, pagi-pagi seperti biasa wanita setengah baya itu akan selalu datang ke kamar anaknya dan membangunkannya untuk kuliah. Ya memang seharusnya seperti itu tapi tidak dengan pagi ini ketika Nyonya Byun membuka pintu coklat didepannya dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Baekhyun tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan pecahan kaca gelas ditangannya.

"Baekhyunna bangunlah ini sudah siang nak, kau akan terlambat mengikuti kelas pag…."

"BAEKHYUN!"

"T-TUAN KIM TOLONG!" Ucap Nyonya Byun keluar kamar dan mencari _Butle_ r kepercayaan dikeluargannya itu.

"Ya Nyonya ada bisa saya bantu?" Jawab pengasuh setia Baekhyun tersebut.

"B-BAEKHYUN KUMOHON D-DIA!"

Dan kalian tahu hari itu Baekhyun harus berakhir diranjang rumah sakit karena _lagi-lagi_ percobaan bunuh dirinya. Hal inilah yang dikhawatirkan Nyonya Byun. Kondisi mental Baekhyun.

 **EXO**

 **5 HARI**

 **6 HARI**

Selama hari itu kondisi Baekhyun semakin mengkhawatirkan. Selain gangguan pada mentalnya, kesehatan tubuhnya pun ikut menurun. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap sepiring makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit akan selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Baekhyun pasti akan selalu berteriak memanggil Channi lalu menangis tersedu-sedu setelahnya, selalu seperti itu selama 6 hari ini. Nyonya Byun pun sebagai ibunya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam melihat kondisi putra satu-satunya itu. Badan kurus,pandangan kosong, dan kantung mata selalu menjadi pemandangan Nyonya Byun setelah pemakaman Channi dua minggu yang lalu. Dan kalian tahu walaupun Baekhyun sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit dan akan dibantu kursi roda untuk berjalan, tidak memupuskan niatannya untuk bunuh diri asal kalian tahu. Seperti contohnya dua hari setelah dia berada di rumah sakit dan dokter mengijinkannya untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman sekitaran rumah sakit. Kalian tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Dia keluar dari kamarnya saat malam hari. _Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Nyonya Byun_. Saat itu Nyonya Byun sedang berada di kafetaria untuk membeli makanan. Sesampainya keluar rumah sakit, sambil mengendap-endap Baekhyun melajukan kursi rodanya ke arah jalan raya didepannya. Kalian semua tentu tahu bukan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Yah hampir saja dia akan menyusul Channinya seperti keinginannya jika tidak datang seorang laki-laki dengan seragam dokter prakteknya dengan sigap menarik kembali roda tersebut sehingga hanya angin malam saja yang berhasil bertabrakan dengan mobil yang melaju dengan cepatnya itu. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan bagaimana kelanjutan cerita di malam itu, yang jelas lelaki yang membantu menyelamatkan Baekhyun tersebut tidak lain adalah Sehun. _Sahabat Channi dan Jongin, kalian ingat?_

Saat itu Sehun sedang menerima telefon dari kekasihnya. Namanya Luhan. Oke aku akan menjelaskan tentang kekasih Ohseh ini tapi lain kali oke?. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di universitas ternama di Seoul. Sama seperti Baekhyun, dia berada di tingkat akhir pendidikannya dan sedang melakukan praktek magangnya di Seoul Hospital. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telefonnya itu mata tajamnya tak sengaja melihat seseorang dengan kursi rodanya berjalan dengan mencurigakan ke arah jalan raya dan yang lebih membuat jantungnya seakan melompat keluar adalah seseorang tersebut ialah Baekhyun. Benar Baekhyun, kekasih sahabatnya. Oh dengan secepat kilat Sehun berlari menarik kembali kursi berjalan itu dan yah sudah kubilang diatas, aku tidak akan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Sejak saat itu Sehun sering mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyun apakah sudah mendingan?" Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun tersebut oh tidak lupa dengan sebuket bunga. Jika biasanya Sehun akan datang menjenguk dengan membawa bunga matahari. Ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini, Apa itu? Seperti bunga Aster tapi kenapa bunganya layu? Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap bunga tersebut.

"Ah jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak membawa bunga matahari seperti biasanya dan malah membawa bunga layu ini maka aku akan menjawab ini bukan milikku." Jelas Sehun ketika dilihatnya pemandangan Baekhyun hanya tertuju kepada bunga di tangannya itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka bunga Aster?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika dirasakannya hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba berharap sesuatu

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan milikku, oke?"

"lalu?"

"Bibi Park menitipkannya untukm…"

"Ah…" Desah Baekhyun kecewa memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Sudahlah tinggalkan bunga itu disana dan cepatlah pergi aku ingin istirahat" Usir Baekhyun sambil bersiap menutup matanya

"Bibi Park memberikannya untukmu karena ini hadiah terakhir untukmu dari Channi." Sesaat setelah Sehun selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya Mata tertidur Baekhyunpun kembali terbuka. Channi. Nama seseorang yang dirindukannya itu membuatnya menarik kesadarannya kembali.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?"

"Ini ambilah" Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan bunga itu ke Baekhyun. Dan diterima dengan baik oleh namja mungil itu.

"Ini memang terlambat tapi tiga minggu yang lalu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi…" Jeda Sehun sambil takut-takut menatap Baekhyun. Bukan tidak berani, ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Baekhyun takut jika trauma itu kembali menghampirinya jika ia membahas Channi lagi.

"Ah maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini saat itu pihak rumah sakit yang menangani proses kecelakaan tersebut menemukan bunga ini berada di genggaman Channi dan tentu itu bunga untukmu mengingat katamu kau menyukai bunga aster, bukan? " Yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam sambil menatap lamat-lamat bunga tersebut.

"Maafkan juga karena baru memberikannya sekarang kepadamu, aku hanya takut kau masih… trauma " Jelas Sehun lagi. Oh benar-benar apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Lelaki di depannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Bukan ini reaksi yang dia inginkan. Lagi-lagi terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Harusnya ia menangis bukan?

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Baiklah aku sudah menerimanya , sekarang kau boleh pergi Sehun" Usir Baekhyun lagi yang sudah hampir menangis itu.

"Tapi tujuanku kesini tidak hanya itu, Apakah kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Aku sudah" jelas Baekhyun singkat

"lalu makananm…"

"Berhentilah mengasihaniku dan cepat pergilah Sehun!" Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga. Entahlah emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol lagi saat melihat bunga di tangannya itu.

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah kumohon" Ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan suara lemahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk berteriak. Fisiknya benar-benar lemah dan sahabat dari kekasihnya itu hanya semakin menghabiskan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Ingat Baekhyun selalu menolak untuk menyentuh makanan.

"Baiklah aku pergi, habiskan makananmu kau ingat? Dan satu hal lagi aku tidak mengasihanimu aku hanya membantu Sahabatku ya benar Sahabatku dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapan Sehun ambigu di akhir kalimatnya. Dan setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamarnya

"Hiks…. Hikss… kau membuatku malah semakin merindukanmu Channiya… Hiks…."

 **EXO**

Merenung adalah hal yang sekarang ia lakukan. Perkataan Sehun tadi pagi benar-benar mengusik hatinya. _"Saat itu pihak rumah sakit yang menangani proses kecelakaan tersebut menemukan bunga ini berada di genggaman Channi"_

Bukankan berarti saat itu Channi sempat membelikan Bunga itu untuknya. Tau-taunya hal itu menciptakan sengatan lain dihatinya. Dia bahkan membeli bunga itu saat hujan tengah dengan derasnya mengguyur Seoul dan tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari bunga aster layu itu. Lalu apakah bunga ini hadiah untuknya?

" _Tentu itu bunga untukmu mengingat katamu kau menyukai bunga aster, bukan? "_

Ah benar itu hadiah untuknya. Hadiah terakhir kalau bisa diperjelas lagi.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menangis? Dia sudah lelah menangis , air matanya mungkin sudah habis dan tidak ingin keluar lagi. Lalu apa? Mencoba menyusul Channi? Lalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah memberikannya bunga aster ini? Ya itu terdengar menyenangkan. Anggap saja Baekhyun gila sekarang tapi ia benar-benar menderita jadi mari mencoba menyusul Channi _lagi._ Batin Baekhyun bersorak senang.

Dan disinilah ia berdiri. Atap teratas dari bangunan rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Mencoba bunuh diri disini mungkin akan berhasil. Tidak ada orang disini. Ya dia kali ini pasti berhasil menyusul Channinya.

Bunga Aster itu dilemparnya terlebih dahulu. Hampa tidak terdengar suara terjatuhnya. _Karena ini sangat atas kalian tahu? Jelas saja tidak terdengar._ Sepertinya tidak akan sakit, benar kan? Batin Baekhyun meragu. Ah sudahlah akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang Channi dihidupnya. Sekelebat bayangan Channi terlihat didepan sana. Lihat bahkan Channi tidak sabar menunggunya. Maka dari itu dengan seringan bulu kapas tubuhnya ia jorokkan kedepan dan…

 **BRAAKKK…..**

" _Jika kita terlahir kembali, jika kita mencintai kembali_

 _Mari tak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi_

 _Mari tidak terlalu sering bertemu_

 _Mari tidak terlalu banyak berharap_

 _Mari tidak membuat banyak janji_

 _Jadi meski kita berpisah_

 _Kita bisa saling melepas tanpa memendam banyak luka_

 _Mari hanya membuat kenangan bersinar yang bisa kita lupakan_

 _Di hati masing-masing_

 _Kumohon, jadilah lebih bahagia dariku"_

 **EXO**

 **TO BE CONTINUE…..**

 **Gimana nih next or not?**

 **Awalnya aku mau buat sampe bagian Flash backnya tp sengaja aku kasih TBC aja deh biar greget**

 **Oh iya aku mau ngucapin makasih bgt buat yg udh baca FF ku ini makasih jga buat para siders-nim gpp kok aku menghargai kalian mungkin kalian lagi males ngetik** **muach..muacch**

 **OH iya special thanks buat**

 **(ChalienB04: makasih ya aku seneng bgt loh baca reviewanmu terhura aku tuh:"))FF abal-abal kyk gini tp kamu baper. ini udh aku apdet ya review lagi dungs biar tambah semangat aku tuh ngetiknya:*)**

 **(Guest: Makasih ya udah disemangatin, ini udah aku lanjut review lagi dong biar aku semakin terhura:*)**

 **Gila dua orang yg ngereview udh seneng bgt gue:")**

 **Dan sekali lagi maksih buat yg udh nyempetin baca**

 **Big love from me:***

 **Thanks for wacthing**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary : " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta."**

 **CRAZY OF YOU**

 **PREVIOUS CHAPTER…..**

Bunga Aster itu dilemparnya terlebih dahulu. Hampa tidak terdengar suara terjatuhnya. _Karena ini sangat atas kalian tahu? Jelas saja tidak terdengar._ Sepertinya tidak akan sakit, benar kan? Batin Baekhyun meragu. Ah sudahlah akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia hidup dengan bayang-bayang Channi dihidupnya. Sekelebat bayangan Channi terlihat didepan sana. Lihat bahkan Channi tidak sabar menunggunya. Maka dari itu dengan seringan bulu kapas tubuhnya ia jorokkan kedepan dan…

 **BRAAKKK…..**

 **EXO**

Tidak sakit. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Bukankanh setidaknya aku harus merasakan tulangku remuk ? atau yang lebih parah lagi berdarah hingga mengotori jalanan dibawah sana? Iya seharusnya memang seperti itu. Bukannya merasa hangat dalam dekapan seseorang. Aneh kenapa rasanya begitu familiar?

"Hah tidak…. Tidak lepaskan aku bodoh…." Teriak Baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan seseorang itu. Apa-apaan ini kenapa selalu saja ada orang yang mengacaukan acaranya untuk bunuh diri. Siapa lagi kali ini? Sehun? Orang ini benar-benar….

"SEHUNNA LEPASKAN KUMO…" Teriakkan menggema Baekhyun terhenti saat berhasil melepaskan diri dari dekapan seseorang itu. Memukul adalah niatan awal Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. tidak sebelum netranya menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Kau gila!" Ucap seseorang itu dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara. _Tidak suara itu_

"K-kkau…."

Dia. Ya itu benar-benar dia. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Seseorang yang sempat membuat dunianya berhenti. Seseorang yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya. Seseorang itu…

"Ch-chann….."

 **#FLASHBACKON**

Semua ini dimulai saat keduanya memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Saat dimana kata cinta bahkan masih terlalu awam bagi mereka berdua.

 _ **Chungun High School**_

"Ya…ya….jong lihat murid itu." Teriak salah satu dari keempat penguasa sekolah Chungun high School yang memiliki kulit paling putih.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya lelaki berkulit tan itu

"Memang kenapa kulitmu putih hah! Tentu saja membully nya lihat penampilannya sangat cupu sekali, benarkan Chan?" Tanyanya sambil menyenggol bahu Channi.

"Kau benar. Ayo beri dia sambutan selamat datang." Ucap Channi dengan smirk khas milikknya

"Haishh aku tidak ikut… lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita-wanita cantik ditaman sana dari pada mengurusi lelaki bodoh itu. Chanyeol-ah kau mau ikut aku?" Tanya jongin, lelaki berkulit tan tadi sambil menguap malas.

" Dasar pecundang…" ucap Sehun sarkastik

"Yak kau bilang apa albino?!" Teriak Jongin tidak terima. Apa-apaan dia ini salah satu penguasa sekolah asal kalian tahu. Perlu digaris bawahi **penguasa sekolah** bagaimana bisa dia dibilang pengecut seperti ini.

"Aku bilang kau si hitam pecundang, kau dengar? Kau bahkan terlalu takut untuk melawan anak cupu itu." Dan setelahnya tercipta perdebatan yang cukup panjang dan kekanakan antara Sehun dan Jongin. Sedangkan dua diantarannya hanya bisa mendengus malas dan berlalu meninggalkan dua manusia bodoh itu.

"Dasar bodoh…." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu menghampiri sasarannya pagi ini.

"Yak.. kau bilang apa yeol?" Teriak jongin. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang membuat emosinya naik. Tadi pecundang sekarang bodoh, lalu apa lagi?

"Idiot.." Timpal Channi menyusul adiknya itu.

"HAHAHA…. Kau memang idiot jong!" Tawa Sehun melihat teman tannya itu mengeluarkan asap dari telingannya.

"Kau juga Sehun…" Sayup-sayup suara Channi terdengar dari kejauhan yang membuat Jongin yang kini balik meledekinya. Sudahlah tidak ada habisnya jika kedua makhluk ini bertengkar.

Oke sebelum bercerita lebih. Mari perkenalkan satu persatu dari keempat penguasa Chungun High School ini.

Pertama, KIM JONGIN dia adalah orang yang paling mesum diantara lainnya kau tahu? Suka bermain wanita, ceroboh, bodoh dan yang paling penting dia akan berubah bringas jika menyangkut orang yang disayanginya. Kulitnya memang hitam maka dari itu Sehun suka menghinanya. Akan tetapi jongin lebih suka menyebutnya eksotis. Dia suka dipanggil Kai karena menurutnya itu lebih manis. Oh dia juga yang paling mellow disini.

Kedua, OH SEHUN jika Kai lebih suka bermain wanita dan ceroboh maka Sehun adalah kebalikan dari semua sifat yang dimiliki Kai. Dia tegas, cukup pintar dalam mata pelajaran akan tetapi tidak tertarik pada wanita maupun laki-laki manapun. baginya cinta hanya omong kosong. Sifat tegasnya ini tidak berlaku ketika sedang bersama dengan Kai,oke? Keduanya akan berubah menjadi manusia bodoh jika bersama.

Ketiga, PARK CHANNI yang paling tertua. Dia bahkan bisa dibilang yang paling nakal diantara keempatnya. Tapi tidak seperti Kai yang suka bermain wanita. Channi merupakan seseorang yang lebih suka menunjukkan kekuatan fisik dari pada rayuan-rayuan gombal menjijikan seperti Jongin. Hobinya suka membully murid baru, dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan Channi sangat suka sekali mengikuti balap liar. Bahkan saat itu dia pernah mendapatkan tujuh jahitan dipelipisnya karena terjatuh di arena balap.

Terakhir, PARK CHANYEOL tidak banyak yang bisa dijelaskan. Chanyeol hanya murid biasa yang suka mengikuti pelajaran dikelas dan mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, sama seperti Sehun. Dia juga salah satu murid terpintar di sekolah. Hanya saja kertas memang tidak selamanya putih bersih tanpa adanya tinta noda yang menghiasinya, bukan?. Walaupun murid terpintar Chanyeol juga tergolong murid yang suka berkelahi setiap harinya. Itu karena sifat Channi menurun darinya. Oh ya omong-omong tentang Channi, keduanya adalah saudara kembar. Kalian akan sangat sulit membedakannya jika keduanya sedang memakai pakaian yang sama. Itu juga hal yang dirasakan Sehun dan jongin pada saat awal pertemuannya dengan Park bersaudara itu. Sangat-sangat sama, bahkan ukuran tinggi keduannya sama. 185 cm. Membingungkan bukan? Saat kalian bertanya tentang bagaimana Sehun dan Jongin dapat membedakan keduanya, maka keduannya hanya akan menjawab luka pelipis di salah satunya. Kelahiran Channi dan Chanyeol hanya beda 5 menit. Maka dari itu walaupun Channi merupakan kakak bagi Chanyeol tapi keduanya bersekolah di tingkatan yang sama. Saat ini keempatnya berada di kelas tiga SMA dan akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Tapi tetap saja keempatnya melakukan aktivitas pembullyannya setiap hari, seperti saat ini contohnya.

 **BRUUK..**

Bunyi nyaring itu tercipta sesaat setelah Chanyeol melebarkan salah satu kakinya kearah lelaki yang menjadi sasarannya pagi ini. Men _sleding_ kan kakinya lebih tepatnya hingga korbannya berhasil tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya dibawah sana.

"Ahh…. Maaf aku sengaja" Ucapnya dengan nada sedihnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Arghhhh…." Teriak si lelaki itu lagi ketika Channi yang menyusul Chanyeol dari belakang dengan sengaja dan terlihat tidak ada beban menginjakan kakinya ke tangan lelaki cupu itu.

"Ya.. Sehunah aku seperti mendengar suara orang merintih,tidakkah kau dengar?" Teriak Jongin sesaat setelah menyelesaikan perdebatannya dengan Sehun dan ikut menghampiri kakak beradik Park itu.

"Yah kalian kenapa tega sekali berbuat seperti ini? Lihat bajunya jadi kotor…. Biar kubaca namamu Choi -Seung-hyun" Ucap Sehun sambil berusaha membantu membangunkan dan membaca nametag seragam murid malang itu.

"Namamu jelek sekali aku tidak menyukainya. BUK" Kini giliran Sehun yang memukulkan tanganya ke perut lelaki bernama Seunghyun tadi. Hingga lagi-lagi tersungkur kembali ke tanah.

"Alasan idiot apa itu hun? Kau aneh " Tawa Kai mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal Sehun untuk memukul perut korbannya itu

"Sehunna kau terlalu tergesa-gesa dia jadi tidak siap untuk melawan." Ucap Channi sambil tersenyum remeh ke arah Seunghyun.

"A-aapa mau kalian?" ucap Seunghyun terbata-bata sambil menahan nyeri di perutnya.

"Apa mau kami….Ya?" Balas Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam Seunghyun.

"Memangnya kau ingin kami apakan tinggal pilih. " Tambah Jongin dengan senyum tanpa beban dengan ucapannya barusan.

"T-tolonghh lepaskan aku." Ucap Seunghyun dengan suara lirihnya.

"Pernahkah kau melihat seekor singa yang melepaskan mangsanya dengan Cuma-Cuma?" Tanya Channi dengan penuh penekanan dikalimatnya.

"Lalu?" Dengan sedikit keberanian dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya hal yang tentu saja ia tahu jawabannya. Persetan dengan itu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan berakhir dirumah sakit setelah ini. Mereka hanya mengulur-ulur waktu saja . Seunghyun paham karakter keempat orang itu.

"Lalu kau bilang hah!" tanpa aba-aba kini kaki panjang jongin telah mendarat sempurna di punggung Seunghyun sambil menekannya dengan sangat keras sampai terdengar suara kesakitan dari pemilik punggung tersebut.

"ARGHHHHH!"

"Yah kau membuatku muak bodoh….." Timpal Channi sambil mengangkat badan Seunghyun dan lagi tanpa persiapan ia merasa tulang pipinya terasa ngilu, hidungnya bahkan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"BUK…BUK..BUKK…"

"Hei bodoh sekali lagi kau membuat ulah jangan salahkan aku jika namamu harus berakhir dibawah tulisan nisan." Ucap Channi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kerah korbannya tersebut.

"BUK.." satu pukulan kembali mendarat di perut Seunghyun saat Channi beserta gengnya meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan wajah babak belurnya itu.

"B-brengsek kau Channi" Kata terakhirnya sebelum Seunghyun pingsan ditengah-tengah taman sekolah dengan menyedihkan.

 **EXO**

Oke aku tidak akan menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana pembullyan yang dilakukan oleh keempat penguasa Chungun itu yang jelas keempatnya akan dengan senang hati melakukannya setiap hari karena bagi mereka tiada hari tanpa kekerasan. Berkelahi adalah tujuan utama mereka ke sekolah. Itu baru lelaki namanya, yah pemikiran mereka memang bodoh waktu itu. Seperti saat ini ketika Channi dan Sehun tengah berbincang-bincang di kantin sekolah tiba-tiba Jongin datang sebagai pembawa kabar seperti biasanya.

"Chan ,kemana Chanyeol aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi pagi?" Tanya Sehun saat salah satu dari mereka tidak terlihat dari pagi tadi.

"Biasa ayah menghukumnya karena mabuk semalam." Jawab Channi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Mabuk?Aneh sekali dia yang paling anti meminum itu diantara kita. Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit tertekan dan mulai mencoba meminum itu ,yah seperti itu dia jadi sering keluar malam dan pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar. " Jelas Channi tentang adiknya yang mulai suka keluar malam alasannya, karena Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sering mendapat nilai C dikelasnya. Tentu saja ia jarang belajar sekarang dan itu membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Hei kalian jangan menganggap Chanyeol berlebihan oke? Dia juga manusia pintar biasa yang akan sedikit tertekan jika semakin dekat dengan ujian kelulusannya tetapi malah nilainya semakin turun. Dan untuk Channi dia tidak akan menjelaskan alasan konyol _'menurutnya'_ adiknya itu kepada Sehun, itu memalukan tahu bagi anak berandal seperti Chanyeol. Sehun pasti akan menjawab "alasan yang bodoh " kepada Chanyeol dan Channi tidak ingin mempermalukan adiknya itu.

"Ah aku tidak tau jika dia sedikit tertekan ,perasaanku kemarin dia masih bisa tertawa idiot seperti biasa." Canda Sehun mengingat kelakuan aneh Chanyeol kemarin.

"Yah dia memang suka berubah-ubah mood."

"Chan…Chan..!" Teriak Jongin yang baru datang sambil berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Haah..haahh… Jongdae…dia..haahh.." Ucap Jongin sambil terbata-bata karena selesai dengan acara berlarinya.

"Yak hitam…. Atur dulu nafasmu baru bicara." Jawab Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hun mulutmu benar-benar harus di…"

"Kai kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya Channi memotong ucapan Jongin sebelum perdebatan panjang antara Sehun dan Jongin dimulai. Dan Channi tidak akan mau mendengar perdebatan konyol mereka berdua.

"Ah iya aku hampir saja lupa"

"Jongdae dia babak belur karena Jungwon berulah lagi Chan." Ucap Jongin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Jungwon High School. Mendengar nama itu membuat buku-buku jari tangan Channi memutih jadi mereka benar-benar menyatakan perang ya?! Batin Channi berteriak marah.

 **EXO**

Jungwon dan Chungun. Kedua sekolah ini merupakan musuh turun temurun kalian tahu. Dari dulu antara kedua sekolah ini selalu saja tidak menemukan titik terang perdamaiannya. Mereka memang musuh tapi sesuai perjanjian tidak boleh ada yang menyerang jika pihak lawan hanya berjumlah satu orang. Dan berterima kasih kepada Jungwon karena telah melanggar perjanjian diantara keduanya. Dan disinilah Channi, bersama Sehun dan Jongin beserta pengikut-pengikutnya yang lain berdiri dilapangan Jungwon High School. Untuk membalas dendam? Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Kuakui Jungwon memang hebat dalam hal bertarung tapi tidak kusangka ternyata kalian semua pecundang sialan." Ucap Channi sambil bertepuk tangan dan diikuti suara kekehan dari para pengikutnya.

"Apa maksutmu Park?!" Tanya Namjoon, penguasa Jungwon dengan penuh penekanannya. Well Channi berhasil menyulut amarahnya.

"Maksutku?" Tanya Channi kepada dirinya sendiri dengan smirk andalannya.

"Ah maksutku jika kalian takut kepada Chungun, Bukankah hal menjijikan jika bermain dibelakang kami?!" ucap Channi.

"Ckkck.. mari kujelaskan Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Bukankah kau dan anak buah bodohmu itu yang telah membuat Jongdae terluka…."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi didalam perjanjian kita tidak boleh ada yang menjadi pencundang bukan?" Tanya Channi sambil mempertahankan smirk dibibirnya.

"Sialan, kau….. Serang!" Ucapan Namjoon menandakan peperangan antara Jungwon dan Chungun dimulai kembali. Dan Chungun? Cih mereka terlalu mudah melawan tikus-tikus pengecut seperti Jungwon.

 **EXO**

 **Brakk**

"Arghh!"

"Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minseok saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak Baekhyun tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Memangnya hyung mau kemana? Kenapa berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran saat melihat murid-murid Jungwon berlarian ke balkon sekolah dan sekarang Minseok juga seperti itu.

" Apa kau tidak tau Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

"Haishhh kau ini. Chungun. Mereka datang kesini karena ingin membalaskan dendam." Jawab Minseok dengan wajah ketakutannya yang begitu kentara.

"Dah ya… Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucap Minseok saat manusia didepannya hanya terdiam dengan wajah setengah berpikir.

"Tunggu.."Ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Minseok.

"Chungun itu siapa?"

"MWOOO! Demi tuhan Baek kau ini terlalu polos atau bagaimana. Biar kujelaskan Chungun itu nama sekolah bukan nama orang, dan yang paling penting kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka karena mereka adalah musuh bebuyut Jungwon ah jangan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang namanya Channi dia adalah orang yang paling berbahaya diantara semuannya." Jelas Minseok dengan panjang agar Baekhyun mengerti.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Hmm Hyung."

"Oke baiklah jaga dirimu Baek." Dan Setelah itu Minseok kembali melanjutkan acara berlarinya menaiki balkon sekolah.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan Chungun." Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu berlari menyusul Minseok ke balkon sekolah.

 **EXO**

"Cih melawan tikus sepertimu memang begitu mudah." Monolog Channi saat berhasil mengalahkan beberapa anah buah Namjoon. Dan sekarang yang tersaji didepannya adalah punggung dari penguasa Jungwon. Memukulnya dengan tongkat bisbol yang berada di tangannya ini mungkin akan membuat tikus didepannya ini tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan sampai mati, itu berlebihan menurut Channi. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan kantor polisi. Masa depan cerahnya masih menanti dirinya didepan sana. Itulah prinsipnya selama ini.

"Oke tunggu aku Chungun, kami akan membawa kabar bahagia setelah ini." Yah kemenangan ada didepan mata jika tidak dengan tiba-tiba terdengar suara memekakan telinga yang berasal dari balkon sekolah ini yang berhasil menghancurkan konsentrasinya untuk memukul Namjoon.

"YAH NAMJOON-SSI HATI-HATI DIBELAKANGMU!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan begitu histeris saat melihat adegan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya ini. Maklum Baekhyun adalah anak rumahan yang tidak pernah melihat hal-hal kekerasan seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Jelas saja dia begitu mendramatisir sekarang.

Saat sadar semua kepala menatap dirinya. Ia buru-buru sadar atas kesalahannya barusan. Oh tidak, mati aku jika bertemu dengan Chungun. Batin Baekhyun ketakutan menatap pemandangan dibawahnya.

"Sialan,siapa yang beran…." Ucapan Channi terhenti saat ia mengetahui dari mana suara melengking tadi berasal.

Satu detik…

Dua detik….

Butuh hingga lima detik Channi baru menyadari keadaan disekitarnya.

Namja itu, benarkah dia seorang laki-laki? Kenapa dia begitu….cantik?

Dulu dia selalu tertawa jika Jongin menceritakan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama menurutnya itu menggelikan, bagaimana bisa kita langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali memandang?selain itu kita tidak mengenalnya. Itu adalah pemikiran Channi selama ini. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu mustahil. Tapi lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi dia memakan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia rasa dia jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Cantik.."Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah namja mungil diatas sana.

"CHAN AWAS!" Dan teriakan Sehun belum sempat dicernanya ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap.

Sialan Namjoon memukul tepat ditengkuknya.

"BUGHHH…."

 **EXO**

10 Bulan telah terlewati setelah tawuran antar sekolah Jungwon dengan Chungun. Dan selama itu pula hubungan antara Channi dan Baekhyun naik ketingkat yang lebih tinggi. Yah kalian tahu? Selama 10 bulan belakangan ini, Channi selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Jungwon. Bukan untuk tawuran tentu saja karena nyatanya salah satu murid dari sekolah itu telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya dari awal. Dia bahkan sering membolos sekolah hanya untuk menunggu lelaki mungil itu pulang dari sekolahnya sementara ia menunggu seperti orang bodoh di café depan Jungwon High School. Bodoh memang tapi nyatanya cara itu berhasil membuat dirinya mengenal lebih jauh pemuda berparas mungil itu. Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda itu bahkan ketakutan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Terkejut tentu saja, ketika didepannya berdiri salah satu dari penguasa sekolah yang menjadi musuh utama Jungwon.

"Bolehkah aku mengenalmu?" Dan kalimat yang terucap setelahnya berhasil menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya kepada pemuda tinggi didepannya ini. Channi selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketika hari minggu tiba, mengajaknya menonton ketika malam sabtu,serta melakukan hal-hal kecil sederhana lainnya dan hal itupun nyatanya menciptakan debaran menyenangkan dihatinya. Lelaki didepannya tidak menakutkan seperti yang selama ini Minseok katakan padanya. Perhatian,baik dan selalu tersenyum. Hal itulah yang membuatnya mengatakan "Ya" ketika Channi dengan seluruh keberaniannya melamarnya dibawah meriahnya letusan kembang api dipinggiran sungai Han. Dan kalian tahu bunga apa yang dibawanya waktu itu? Aster , Channi mengatakan jika ia tidak tahu bunga apa yang biasanya dijadikan untuk acara romantis seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia memilih Aster karena warnanya putih dan lelaki dengan tinggi 185 itu mengatakan dia menyukai warna putih. Dan entah kenapa bunga itu menjadi favoritnya hingga sekarang.

 **EXO**

Baekhyun sekarang berada pada tingkatan kelas tiga SMA yakni yang artinya dirinya berbeda satu tingkatan dengan Channi. _Karena Channi telah lulus tentu saja._ 7 bulan yang lalu tepatnya. Channi berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya. Dan tebak sekarang ia bahkan akan menjadi calon CEO dari perusahaan ayahnya. Feon Interprest. Tidak instan tentu saja. Karena nyatanya Tuan Park benar-benar harus mempersiapkan semaksimal mungkin agar anaknya dapat mengemban perusahaan yang telah didirikannya dari nol itu. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat jadwalnya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun-Nya semakin berkurang. Dari pagi hingga malam dia akan berada di kantor ayahnya untuk mempelajari sekaligus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Setelahnya ia akan pulang dengan pemandangan mengerikan di wajahnya. Kantung mata hitam dengan rambut acak-acakkannya. Lalu terbangun di pagi hari dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia sibuk sekolah tentu saja. Dalam 2 minggu lagi, ia bahkan akan melakukan ujian kelulusannya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik tentu saja, kecuali Channi yang selalu uring-uringan saat merindukan Baekhyun-Nya. Selebihnya semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Adiknya, Chanyeol bahkan akan memasuki bangku universitasnya kurang dari dua bulan yang akan datang. Channi juga semakin mengurangi kegiatan nakalnya semasa SMA dulu, terutama balap liar. Yah 10 bulan belakangan ini, Channi memang jarang mengikuti lomba balap liar lagi, karena Baekhyun tentu saja. Baekhyun bahkan mengancam akan marah kepadanya jika ia sampai mengikuti balap liar tersebut. Dan Channi? Tentu saja ia takut dengan ancaman kekasih mungilnya itu. Ancaman itu nyatanya masih berlaku hingga kemarin tetapi tidak untuk hari ini karena Namjoon, _musuh bebuyutannya dulu_ ternyata mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Jika kalian masih ingat, Baekhyun berasal dari Jungwon dan hal itu taunya menjadi ejekan tersendiri bagi Namjoon selaku mantan penguasa sekolah itu.

"Setauku dulu ada anak lelaki yang mengatakan jika Jungwon adalah pecundang tapi tidakkah dia menjilat air liurnya sendiri." Suara penuh dengan sarat ejekan itu keluar dari mulut lebar Namjoon. Ia bahkan tertawa sampai-sampai menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih itu.

"Dia bahkan mengencani salah satu dari murid Jungwon, tidakkah itu lebih terlihat pecundang. Bodoh seorang penguasa tidak akan menelan omonganya sendiri. Atau masih pantaskah jika dia disebut seorang penguasa sedang perilakunya tidak lebih dari kotoran burung?! HAHAHA" Tawa menggelegar itu berhasil menyulut emosi seorang Park Channi. Namjoon beserta pengikutnya benar-benar ingin dilenyapkannya sekarang tapi ia kalah jumlah tentu saja.

"Cih sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajakmu melakukan balap liar seperti biasanya tapi mengingat kau seorang pecundang aku jadi berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya."

"Siapa takut bodoh! Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan satu kali putaran." Dan Channi taunya benar-benar terjebak dalam rencana Namjoon tersebut.

"Benarkah? Baiklah mari kita lihat siapa pecundang sebenarnya disini." Senyum Namjoon kali ini dengan nada misteriusnya .

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja , Channi bahkan belum menguasai keadaan ketika tiba-tiba motor yang ditumpanginya ternyata rem-nya Blong hingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan tidak perlu menjadi orang pintar untuk mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semuanya. Namjoon dan pengikutnya tentu saja yang melakukannya mengingat bagaiman bencinya ia dengan seorang Park Channi. Sial ,Channi bahkan berjanji untuk datang ke acara wisuda Baekhyun yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi. Ia bisa datang karena lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi dengan wajah sepert ini? Dengan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya?Tidak terima kasih ia tidak ingin Baekhyun khawatir dan berakhir marah dengannya. Maka dari itu ketika Chanyeol menjenguknya pada malam sebelum pelaksanaan Wisuda tersebut. Dengan seluruh aegyo yang dimilikinya Channi berhasil membuat Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi dirinya. Dan disinilah Chanyeol berdiri ditengah-tengah para wali yang menghadari acara wisuda tersebut dengan bunga aster ditangan kirinya. Bingung melingkupinya karena nyatanya kakaknya sekalipun tidak pernah menunjukkan Baekhyun secara langsung kepadanya. Hanya berbekal foto Baekhyun di ponselnya ,kini Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh yang mencari orang yang mirip seperti di layar ponselnya saat ini.

"Channi-aa aku kira kau tidak datang" Teriak seorang lelaki lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluknya dengan begitu erat. DEG. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdebar hanya karena sentuhan sederhana dari seorang yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Lalu ketika orang itu menjauhkan tubuhnya darinya, ia kini dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja memeluknya itu. _Apakah ini Baekhyun?_ Tanyanya dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Wajah yang sama persis seperti didepannya. _Ah benar ini Baekhyun._

"Aster? Kau membawanya?Gomawo Channiya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang begitu indah.

"A-ah iya i-ini untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan Bunga aster itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Yah Channiya ini aku , kenapa kau bersikap sekaku ini hah?" Gurau Baekhyun sambil menyenggol bahu Chanyeol

"Benarkah? T-tidak-tidak aku hanya merindukanmu." Dan Chanyeol bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Hmm ngomong – ngomong mana hadiahku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali menampilkan _eye smile-_ nya.

"Hadiah? Haha benar hadiah ya tentu saja aku membawanya ,hahaha." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya. Bodoh, kenapa ia tidak ingat untuk membawa hadiah? Bingung kembali memerangkapinya saat sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya itu diminta oleh kekasih kakaknya ini.

"Coklat! Aku membawanya dan kurasa tertinggal mobil, tunggu disini aku akan mengambilnya." Dan hanya itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol, cepat-cepat ia berlari sebelum tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya kembali dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan wajah cemberutnya. _Terlihat menggemaskan sekali._

"apa kau melupakan janjimu?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ishh… Bukankah kau bilang akan mencuri first kissku saat aku telah lulus sebagai hadiahnya. Aku menunggunya!" Tagih Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucutnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi hal itu luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, saat tiba-tiba pikirannya mendadak buntu.

Mencuri first kiss tapi itu kekasih kakaknya? Batinnya berperang antara mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun atau memilih berlari pergi. Haish dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dia bahkan berharap bumi segera menelannya hidup-hidup sekarang dan tidak terjebak dalam situasi membingungkan seperti ini.

" _Buat dia tersenyum seolah-olah aku yang menemaninya_."

Kata-kata Channi kembali teringang diingatannya. Jika dengan menciumnya dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, maka mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Channi yang menyuruhnya kalian tahu? Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol ketika dengan seluruh keberaniannya ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan sesuatu yang terasa kenyal itu. _Manis._ Chanyeol taunya malah terbuai dengan sensasi memabukkan yang menggelitik perutnya itu. Seolah terdapat banyak kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan sedikit menuntut. Chanyeol seolah lupa duniannya, tapi tidak ketika Baekhyun menarik-narik kemeja bawahnya seolah mengatakan jika ia hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Maka dengan secepat kilat ia menarik dirinya kembali.

" Aku mencintaimu." Ucapan Baekhyun barusan taunya kembali menciptakan debaran aneh dijantungnya. Ia yakin tidak menderita kelainan jantung. Tapi entah kenapa melihat senyum Baekhyun didepannya, jantungnya seolah dipaksa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini aneh tapi juga menyenangkan.

"Hmm aku juga mencintaimu." Entah ia sadar atau tidak, yang jelas kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 **EXO**

 **#FLASHBACKBAGIAN.A/OFF**

 **To be continue**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for Watching:***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,Oh sehun,Kai,Kyungsoo**

 **Summary : " Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga .Tapi Kau juga yang membuatku menangis karena cinta."**

 **CRAZY OF YOU**

 **#FLASHBACKBAGIAN.B/ON**

TOK…TOK…

"Masuk." Sahut Channi dari dalam ruangannya. Ia melirik sebentar jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 12:15, itu artinya ia sudah menghabiskan empat jam lima belas menit waktunya untuk menghadap layar menyala didepannya.

CKLEK…

"Hei _brother_!" Ucap sosok hitam yang baru saja membuka pintu didepannya.

"Huh?" Sahut Channi acuh sambil terus menatap layar laptop didepannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya sosok hitam tadi yang tidak lain adalah Jongin. Ia bertanya sambil menunjuk sofa hitam besar disampingnya. Tetapi hanya keterdiaman Channi yang menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Yak Chan! Aku berbicara kepadamu asal kau tahu!" Seru Jongin mulai tersulut. Ia berkunjung kesini tidak untuk diacuhkan seperti ini.

" Bisakah kau diam Jong?! Aku mencoba untuk fokus." Balas Channi sambil merotasikan bola matanya malas. Sesekali ia menguap untuk mengeluarkan gas karbondioksida dari dalam dirinya.

" Ya Chan kau itu belum resmi menjadi direktur disini, kenapa harus belajar terlalu berlebihan seperti itu,huh? Bahkan untuk menyambut tamumu saja kau tidak." Bantah Jongin yang mulai kesal melihat sifat menyebalkan sahabat didepannya. Memang apa pentingnya benda persegi panjang-Laptop- itu hingga Channi tega mengabaikannya- _Jongin mulai bersikap dramatisir_ -.

"Maka dari itu untuk menjadi pemimpin yang bijak kau harus memulainya dengan serius. Dan satu hal aku tidak mengingat ada tamu disini." Balas Channi dengan suara malasnya. Sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada layar menyala dihadapannya. Baginya bisnis lebih penting dari pada mendengar celotehan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu.

"Lalu apa aku disini?!" Teriak Jongin tidak terima. Dia bahkan bersiap untuk menyumpal mulut sahabatnya itu jika tidak dengan tiba-tiba jawaban sahabatnya sungguh sangat menohok hatinya.

" Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk datang kesini jadi kau adalah tamu yang tidak diharapkan. Jika tidak ada hal penting lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, kau bisa keluar, pintunya ada dibelakangmu." Jawab Channi yang langsung dihadiahi decakan frustasi Jongin didepannya.

" _Sabar Jongin kau sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil,jadi kau harus bisa memahami mulut pedasnya."_ Bisiksisi baik dari dalam diri jongin yang berusaha untuk menahan kesabarannya ,sedangkan tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk mengelus dadanya agar tidak benar-benar menyumpal mulut Channi dengan kaos kaki bau-nya.

"Ck.. ayolah Chan, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

"Bersamamu?"

"Tentu. Sehun juga akan bergabung, sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan dan kutebak kau pasti belum makan, benar kan?" Tebak Jongin kali ini dengan wajah yang sebisa mungkin ia buat tersenyum,karena demi tuhan dia masih kesal dengan makhluk jangkung dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak aku su….."

KRYUUUKKKK….

"Hahaha lihat perutmu bahkan berteriak minta diisi." Tawa jongin sesaat setelah mendengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari perut Channi.

" Cih kelaparan tapi masih mau mengelak, ayolah Chan!" Ucap Jongin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Channi terlebih dahulu.

"Hah baiklah-baiklah." Persetan dengan pekerjaannya dia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

 **EXO**

"Jadi Chanyeol sekarang berada di perpustakaan kota karena Baekhyun yang meminta?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah melongo tidak percayanya. Ketiganya kini berada di kafetaria Feon Interprest. Jongin awalnya menolak untuk makan disini tapi karena Channi memaksa –dengan alasan tidak ingin meninggalkan kantor perusahaan-jadilah kini ketiganya berada disini dan berakhir membahas salah satu dari keempatnya yang tidak ikut bergabung.

" Hm. Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengajakku tadi, tapi karena diriku yang harus menggantikan ayah untuk mengatur perusahaan aku terpaksa menyuruh Chanyeol dan untuk kesekian kalinya berbohong lagi kepada Baekhyun." Ucap Channi sedih, ia hanya merasa tidak enak kepada kekasih mungilnya itu, walaupun ada Chanyeol yang siap untuk menggantikannya, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah karena tidak setiap waktu ada saat kekasih mungilnya itu membutuhkannya. Bahkan untuk ukuran sederhana seperti menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota.

"Lalu Chan apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyantap _Spaghetti_ dihadapannya. Dan dilihat dari cara makannya, Jongin kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama setahun,pantas saja tadi dia memaksa. Batin Channi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat hitamnya itu. Tetapi setelahnya ia mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apa yang harus aku takutkan? Aku percaya kepada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Lagi pula aku hanya memintanya untuk menemani Baekhyun tidak lebih." Jawab Channi tidak terima saat Jongin meragukan kebaikan adiknya itu.

"Bukan itu maksutku Chan, maksutku adalah hati Baekhyun. Wajah kalian memang sama maka dari itu kau menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menggantikanmu dan seiring berjalannya waktu maka hati Baekhyun yang akan berkata ia lebih merasakan kenyamanan saat berada disamping siapa." Buru-buru Jongin meralat sebelum Channi salah paham dengan ucapannya.

"Hm aku setuju denganmu Jong, dan apakah kau tahu Chan? Kenyamanan ada karena terbiasa." Timpal Sehun menyetujui ucapan Jongin. Sahabat hitamnya itu memang kadang bisa diandalkan ketika berbicara tentang percintaan seperti ini.

"Yah kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya menyuruh Chanyeol beberapa kali bagaimana mungkin perasaan nyaman itu akan muncul." Balas Channi tidak terima dengan argumen dari kedua sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjamin kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan Chanyeol di masa depan Chan... Dan jangan lupakan jabatan Direktur yang sebentar lagi akan kau dapatkan, seolah-olah tidur siang hanyalah impian berharga yang ingin kau raih. Menjadi Direktur akan sangat menyita waktumu Chan, Percayalah." Balas Jongin sambil menyantap suapan terakhir _spaghetti_ nya.

" Entahlah kadang aku berpikir untuk memberikan jabatan ini kepada Chanyeol saja, agar aku dapat terus disamping Baekhyun." Ucap Channi sambil menaruh sendok dan garpunya, entah kenapa ia jadi tidak nafsu makan hanya karena pembahasan yang belum tentu terbukti ini.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau kira mencari pekerjaan itu mudah?!" Balas Jongin sambil membulatkan matanya aneh.

"Kenapa kau begitu sensitif sekali saat membahas pekerjaan jong? Memangnya bagaimana dengan lamaranmu apakah ada yang diterima?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan, saat merasa Channi mulai tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan ini.

"Tidak. Semuanya menolakku karena nilai ujianku yang begitu rendah." Ucap Jongin yang kini memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi Jongin menyesal saat dulu ia tidak belajar untuk ujian kelulusannya . Lihat, sekarang ia jadi susah mencari pekerjaan.

"Kau yang aneh Jong, jelas-jelas ayahmu adalah seorang direktur dan kau mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi seperti Channi tapi kau malah menolaknya,bodoh!" ucap Sehun yang membuat Jongin ingin menarik mulut tidak berperasaan sahabat albino didepannya itu. Entah sadar atau tidak tetapi Jongin merasa ia berteman dengan orang –orang yang bermulut pedas. Entah itu Channi, Sehun maupun Chanyeol ketiganya sama saja. Sama-sama bermulut menyebalkan.

"Hei…. Aku tidak ingin bergantung kepada kedua orang tuaku, asal kau tahu hun. Dan yang terpenting aku tidak ingin meropotkan kedua orang tuaku karena-"

"Lalu maksutmu aku merepotkan orang tuaku, begitu?" Tanya Channi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang berhasil membuat bulu jongin meremang.

"B-bukan begitu maksutku Cha—Oih iya Chan tidakkah kau membutuhkan seorang sekretaris?" Ucap Jongin dengan cepat merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat ide tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya.

"Maksutmu?"Tanya Channi sambil menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Seorang Direktur akan membutuhkan seorang sekretaris untuk…"

" Ah aku tidak membutuhkan sekretaris baru, Seulgi selaku sekretaris lama akan kugunakan lagi saat diriku menjadi direktur." Balas Channi memotong Jongin, Ia tahu pembicaraan Jongin mengarah kemana.

"Yah Chan tidak bisakah kau menerimaku sebagai sekretarismu? Ayolah tolong sahabat tampanmu ini." Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya Jongin menampilkan aegyonya dihadapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Sehun bahkan ingin muntah melihatnya jika tidak mengingat ini masih di depan umum. _Spaghetti_ yang baru saja ia telan sepertinya benar-benar akan keluar kembali dari dalam lambungnya saat melihat gerakan aneh yang Jongin lakukan didepannya.

"Menjijikan." Komentar Sehun dengan wajah menahan malunya karena menjadi perhatian banyak orang di kafetaria tersebut.

"Tidak Jongin, Seulgi adalah sekretaris kepercayaan ayahku dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Dan demi tuhan ini di depan umum, tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti orang gila. " Ucap Channi tidak tahan melihat sikap bodoh Jongin. Dan hal itu berhasil, Jongin segera menghentikan aegyo anehnya itu dan berganti memasang wajah memelasnya yang lebih seperti pengemis di pinggiran jalan-menurut Sehun-.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku partner Seulgi ya? apa salahnya memiliki dua sekretaris sekaligus bukan? Itu tidak akan menjadikan Feon bangkrut untuk menggaji satu sekretaris tambahan." Jongin masih keras kepala mempertahankan idenya itu. Ia merasa ia harus bekerja disini untuk menemani sahabatnya itu. Entah untuk apa tapi ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang sahabatnya. Entahlah.

Hening. Channi masih berpikir untuk mempertimbangkannya ketika tiba-tiba suara berdering dari ponselnya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat ia rogoh benda kotak bergetar itu sampai nama adiknya tertera dilayar menyala tersebut.

"A-ada apa Yeol?" Suara Channi terdengar ragu. Entah kenapa,akan tetapi ucapan Jongin sebelumnya tentang Chanyeol, sedikit banyaknya membuat ia terpengaruh. Tapi dengan cepat ia usir perasaan itu. Ia percaya kepada Chanyeol,adiknya itu berniat membantunya tapi ia begitu jahat dengan memikirkan banyak kemungkinan buruk yang dengan jelas tidak mungkin terjadi.

"A-a iya maafkan aku, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Baiklah, Aku akan bicara padanya nanti."

"Hm."

 **PIP.**

"Kenapa Chanyeol menelponmu Chan?" Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah Channi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Chan bagaimana dengan usulanku tadi, kau menerimaku kan?" dan Jongin dengan tidak tahu malunya kembali membahas pembicaraan awal keduanya sebelum Channi mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya itu- _Ia masih berusaha untuk melamar pekerjaan dengan cara memaksa_ -.

"Terserahmu." Jawab Channi singkat sambil bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan pekikan senang dari Jongin yang merasa jika ia diterima kerja disini.

"Dasar gila." Gerutu Sehun mengikuti jejak Channi untuk pergi meninggalkan Kim-Si gila- Jongin.

 **EXO**

18 tahun hidupnya didunia, Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruangan dengan banyak buku yang mengelilinginya. Orang menyebutnya "Perpustakaan" atau apalah itu yang jelas Chanyeol tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

" Memangnya buku apa yang ingin kau cari Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dirasa kekasih kakaknya ini hanya membolak balikkan lembaran kertas tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang romantis mungkin?" Jawab Baekhyun terdengar ragu sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa bagusnya cerita seperti itu dan ini…" Chanyeol merebut buku dari tangan Baekhyun dan membaca sampul judulnya dengan nada geli.

"Bosku ternyata mencintaiku… Cih ini menggelikan Baek , lihat… didunia nyata seperti ini tidak ada namanya seorang lelaki kaya raya yang akan mencintai pembantunya ,paling tidak mereka akan mencari pasangan yang sederajat dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh kembali Buku yang menurutnya aneh itu ke dalam rak didepannya.

" Tapi Chan aku kan ingin membacanya." Balas Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan kini Chanyeol mulai mengerti, kekasih kakaknya ini akan mempoutkan bibirnya setiap kali ia sedang merajuk. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Ah tidak-tidak ingatkan Chanyeol jika Baekhyun adalah kekasih kakaknya.

"Tidak Baek… "

"Haishh… aku ingi-"

"Baiklah-baiklah ini bukumu dan berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu jika tidak ingin kau kucium disini." Ancam Chanyeol main-main sambil menyodorkan kembali buku konyol-menurut Chanyeol- itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Cium saja, aku tidak akan takut." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menantang Chanyeol untuk membuktikan omongannya barusan. Dan demi tuhan Chanyeol dapat melihat bibir merah ranum Baekhyun yang seakan menggodanya.

"Kenapa? kau takut ya? Dasar kau itu mem-"

 **CUP**

Niat awal Chanyeol hanya ingin menghentikan omongan cerewet Baekhyun didepannya tapi entah kenapa _lagi-lagi_ , mulut Baekhyun seakan candu baginya karna disaat ia ingin melepas tautan mereka yang ia lakukan justru adalah kebalikannya , ia mengigit pelan bibir Baekhyun seakan meminta akses lebih untuk menelusuri mulut hangatnya. Dan saat Baekhyun telah membuka mulutnya, lidah Chanyeol bergerak masuk untuk mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun.

"Eumhh.. C-chan-nni." Lenguhan Baekhyun barusan buru-buru menyadarkannya. Segera ia lepas tautan itu hingga tercipta lelehan benang saliva dimulut keduanya. Chanyeol mengelus permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat bengkak dan memerah akibat perbuatannya itu.

 **CUP**

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama kakaknya ketika ia menciumnya tadi. Aneh Chanyeol tidak menyukai ketika Baekhyun menganggap dirinya adalah Channi.

"Kenapa Chan? Kau tidak salah." Balas Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, meminta kekasihnya- karena menurut Baekhyun itu Channi- untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Aku bersalah padamu." _Tidak sebenarnya pada hatimu,maaf karena telah membohongimu Baek. Maaf karena telah berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu._ Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

" Hei kau tidak sedang mencium gadis SMP tahu?! Lagi pula kita ini kekasih, kau juga pernah menciumku sebelumnya." Baekhyun berusaha menghibur Chanyeol yang dilihatnya tiba-tiba murung setelah menciumnya. Entah ia juga tidak tahu.

"Benar kita kekasih." Ucap Chanyeol mengulang kembali perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Iya benar. Kau ini memangnya kenapa sih Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baek."

"Hm?"

"Ayo beli es krim." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun meningggalkan perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar Baekhyun ke penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tangannya yang kini dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol kearah taman di depan gedung perpustakaan. Kekasihnya itu selalu tahu untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

 **EXO**

Baekhyun menoleh sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di depan sana, berdiri sosok Chanyeol dengan tubuh jangkungnya dan terlihat sedang berdebat dengan seorang anak lelaki kecil yang Baekhyun tebak berumur 10 tahunan.

"Yah Ahjushi… Kau datang terlambat jadi kau harus mengantri terlebih dahulu di belakangku." Ucap anak lelaki itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Chanyeol yang berada didepannya menoleh ke belakang sebentar lalu mengendikkkan bahunya acuh saat tidak menemukan asal suara yang barusan berbicara kepadanya.

"Hei pak tua! Aku ada di bawahmu." Ucap bocah itu lagi sambil menarik-narik kemeja bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa ada pergerakan kecil dibelakangnya pun kembali menoleh dan menjatuhkan arah pandangnya ke bawah. Netranya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kesal.

" Ada apa bocah, apa kau tersesat? Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk kau mintai tolong." Balas Chanyeol acuh lalu kembali menghadap kedepan sambil menunggu antrian es krimnya yang mulai berkurang. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat menoleh kebelakang saat bocah itu kembali menarik bagian belakang kemejanya.

"Hei bocah! Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengantri. Kenapa menggangguku saja huh!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil memelototkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hei pak tua aku bukan bocah asal kau tahu! Aku sudah berumur 9 tahun. Lihat! sem-bi-lan." Balas anak itu sambil menunjukkan kesembilan jari tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"yah..yahh terserah kau bocah aku tidak perduli."

" Satu hal lagi-" Ucap kembali anak lelaki itu sambil melipat kedelapan jarinya dan hanya menyisikan satu jari saja. Lalu menggunakan jarinya itu untuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

" Apa maksut pak tua dengan berkata aku mengganggumu! Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu. Pak tua dengan jelas-jelas merebut posisi barisanku saat kutinggal untuk mengambil uangku yang tertiup angin tadi." Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya kepada anak didepannya ini.

" _Bocah kecil yang sungguh cerewet."_ Batin Chanyeol tidak habis pikir.

"Lalu?"

"Pak tua harus mundur dan biarkan aku didepanmu."

"Dalam mimpimu saja bocah." Chanyeol melenggang pergi saat menyadari antriannya telah habis-ia berada di barisan paling depan-.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Dan pada saat yang bersamaan penjual es krim itu berteriak sambil memberikan es krim kepada Chanyeol. Membuat bocah kecil dibelakang Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka kearahnya.

"Terima kasih." Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi sambil membawa es krimnya.

"Noona aku ingin membeli es krim coklat." Ucap bocah di belakang Chanyeol tadi sambil menyerahkan uang yang ia bawa.

"ah maafkan noona adik kecil, tapi es krim coklatnya telah habis." Ucap si penjual itu dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol yang sudah akan beranjak pergi pun tiba-tiba terhenti sambil memandangi dua es krim coklat di tangannya .

" _Pak tua dengan jelas-jelas merebut posisi barisanku."_

" _Pak tua harus mundur dan biarkan aku didepanmu."_

Chanyeol teringat akan ucapan anak malang itu _._ Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar menginginkan es krim coklat di tangannya ini.

"Makanlah!" Chanyeol menyodorkan es krim coklat punyanya kearah anak lelaki tadi yang sedang menundukkan kepalannya. Dengan perlahan,ia angkat kepalanya dan melihat es krim favoritnya yang diberikan oleh… pak tua?

"Haishh kau itu memang merepotkan ya." Dengan cepat Chanyeol tarik tangan bocah itu dan memaksa anak itu menerima es krim darinya- karena dilihatnya anak itu hanya diam tidak merespon-.

"Aku tau kau menginginkannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak pelan rambut anak itu sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya sebelum berbalik pergi berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang menunggunya di bawah pohon di depan sana.

"A-AHJUSSI." Teriak bocah itu menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik dan menampilkan ekspresi seperti bertanya"Kenapa?"

"T-terima kasih ahjusii." Ucap bocah itu sambil tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Ckck.. setelah menerima es krim saja, kau baru memanggilku ahjussi." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil memberikan isyarat oke lalu benar-benar berbalik kearah Baekhyun sebelum es krim yang dipeganggnya mencair.

"Menungguku lama?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan es krim satunya lagi kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_ nya.

"Tidak. Aku suka melihat interaksimu dengan anak lelaki tadi. Kau benar-benar bersikap _gentleman_ Channi."

"Eii kau berlebihan Baek. Dia hanya anak kecil. Lagi pula aku tidak tega melihatnya ingin menangis karena menginginkan es krim coklat itu."

" Kau berkata tidak tega tapi kau menyalip barisannya."

"Siapa yang tahu jika barisan itu sebelumnya ditempati oleh orang. Aku kan hanya ingin cepat-cepat membeli es krim agar kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama Baek-"

 **CUP**

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar saat Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba mengecupnya pelan. Tepat di bibir.

"Kau ternyata banyak bicara juga ya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu setelahnya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku di tempat sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Aku merasa jika jantungku akan melompat keluar." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

 **EXO**

" Terima kasih Channiah kau mau mengantarku pulang." Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang sesaat setelah keduanya sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Baekhyun akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari terbaik selama hubungannya dengan Channi. Baekhyun bersyukur tentu saja, Channinya bukan tipe orang yang akan menyempatkan waktu untuk kegiatan yang sia-sia, Bahkan untuk 10 bulan belakangan ini. Channi selalu sibuk mengurusi kantor perusahaan ayahnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memahami itu, bagaimanapun sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan menjadi direktur utama di Feon Interprest. Tapi bukankah manusia punya batas sabar? Baekhyun bahkan berencana untuk membicarakan ini kepada Channi saat ia telah lulus nanti, Tapi tidak ia lakukan saat justru Channinya itu merubah sikap padanya. Benar-benar berubah. Satu bulan belakangan ini tepatnya. Channi akan selalu mengantarnya kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Itu aneh tentu saja, bahkan dulu ketika Baekhyun ingin pergi menonton ia harus menunggu sampai sabtu malam ataupun hari minggu tiba untuk melakukannya. Tapi lihat sekarang, bahkan saat tengah malam tiba ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindukannya maka Channi tentu akan mengabulkan keinginannya itu dengan senang hati. Entah apa, tapi Baekhyun merasa jika kekasihnya itu sudah bisa membagi waktu antara dirinya dan pekerjaannya. Ia senang tentu saja.

" Hei kau berkata seolah-olah selama ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantarmu pulang Baek." Chanyeol merengutkan bibirnya sambil berpura-pura menampilkan raut sedihnya. Baekhyun yang berada di depannya pun hanya bisa menampilkan senyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari kekasihnya.

" kau memang. Bahkan dulu kau hanya akan menemuiku saat ada waktu senggang saja." Ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya mampu melihat Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miris. Lelaki didepannya benar-benar menyedihkan. Chanyeol bahkan membetulkan dalam hati,jika kakaknya itu memang sangat sibuk setelah lulus dari SMA.

" Tapi kau tenang saja. Channi yang sekarang jauh jauh jauh lebih baik." Ucap Baekhyun memekik senang sambil berhambur memeluk Chanyeol di depannya. Dan lagi denyutan di hatinya itu kembali muncul.

" Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku Channi." Bisik Baekhyun lirih ke telinga Chanyeol sambil masih mempertahankan pelukannya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu diam tanpa tahu akan membalas ya atau tidak kepada Baekhyun.

" Pai-pai hati-hati dijalan Chan…" Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas saat Baekhyun mulai berjalan masuk. Chanyeol hanya mampu tersenyum sambil bersandar pada pintu mobilnya dan menunggu kekasih kakaknya itu masuk kedalam rumah dengan selamat _. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan_.

"Aku hampir lupa!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari kembali kearahnya.

" Aku mencintaimu." **CUP .** _3 ciuman dalam sehari_ **.** Dan setelahnya Baekhyun benar-benar berlari pergi meninggalkan perasaan aneh yang hinggap di dadanya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa jika dirinya mulai jatuh kedalam pesona Byun Baekhyun. Apakah mungkin ia jatuh cinta? Apakah boleh?

 **EXO**

 **TUT.. TUT.. TUT..**

Terdengar nada sambung di ujung sana.

" _A-ada apa Yeol?"_ Suara Channi terdengar gugup di pendengarannya. Chanyeol bahkan ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

"HAHAHA kau kenapa hyung? Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku adalah ibu yang sedang memarahimu HAHAHA. Hm oke baiklah ini tidak lucu." Ucap Chanyeol segera menghentikan tawanya saat kakaknya itu hanya diam di ujung sana.

"Hmm … Hyung jika kau pulang nanti tolong katakan pada ayah bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya saat keterdiaman kembali yang ia dapat dari kakaknya.

" Aku terlambat bukan karena sedang menemani Baekhyun asal hyung tahu! Jadi hyung jangan cemburu ataupun berpikiran aneh. Hmm ini lebih ke urusanku pribadi."

"Hyung! Hyung mendengarku, tidak?!" Tanya Chanyeol mulai kesal.

" Hyu-"

" _A-a iya maafkan aku, kau bilang apa tadi?"_ Ucapan kakaknya di ujung sana benar-benar menyulut emosinya.

"Astaga ternyata dari tadi aku berbicara sendiri."

"Oke akan kuulangi. Bisakah hyung katakan pada ayah nanti, jika aku pulang terlambat karena ada urusan, aku takut dimarahi jika terlambat pulang."

" _Baiklah, Aku akan bicara padanya nanti._ "

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

" _Hm._ "

 **PIP.**

Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya. Saat ini ia telah berada di depan sebuah Bar pinggiran kota Seoul. Chanyeol merasa frustasi akhir-akhir ini. Ia bingung dengan perasaanya kepada Baekhyun maka dari itu ia memilih untuk ke Bar demi melupakan sedikit beban pikirannya. Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka mabuk-mabukan saat terjadi masalah. Ia jarang minum, benci malah. Terakhir ia pergi ke Bar saat ia mendapatkan nilai C di kelasnya, dan saat ini kedua kalinya ia kesini dengan masalah yang berbeda.

" Hik.. tambah- hik… kan aku satu hik… botol lagi hik…." Ucap Chanyeol yang mulai hilang kesadaran, membuat bartender di depannya mengernyit melihat kondisi Chanyeol.

" Maaf tuan tapi kau telah menghabiskan satu botol penuh. Itu akan membahayakan keselamatannmu jika kau pulang nanti." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang bername tag Mark yang bekerja sebagai bartender itu.

" Hik… bodoh.. aku hanya hik… ingin .. hik..-" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba pusing mendera kepalanya hingga ia tertidur di atas meja Bar.

 **EXO**

5 jam kemudian Chanyeol terbangun di tempat yang sama saat terakhir kali ia tersadar-Meja Bar- membuat Chanyeol yang masih di serang pusing bertubi-tubi merogoh ponsel di dalam kantongnya sambil melihat jam yang tertera di layar menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Cepat-cepat ia tekan tombol bergambar ikon pesan dan mencari nomor kakaknya. Entah karena Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya tersadar atau tidak ia salah memencet kontak Baekhyun yang berada di atas kakaknya.

" _Hyung jemput aku di Bar lyxion_." Setelahnya Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan meminta bartender di depannya yang mungkin sudah berganti shift dengan yang tadi karena nama nametag nya berubah menjadi Jaehyun untuk mengambilkan satu botol minuman lagi. Selagi menunggu kakaknya ia meneguk kembali cairan tawar yang seakan membakar tenggorokannya itu. Saat akan menghabiskan tegukkan terakhir dari gelasnya itu, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya.

" YAK.. hik.. KAU!-" Racauan Chanyeol terhenti saat Seseorang itu adalah kekasih kakaknya, Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"CHANNIAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak Baekhyun membuat semua pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir dan tidak habis pikir saat kekasihnya itu mengirim pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Channi yang sedang mabuk di Bar. Dan dengan emosi yang memuncak Baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dan lihat sekarang, ia bahkan dibuat marah _lagi-lagi_ dengan pemandangan kekasihnya yang sedang meracau tidak jelas.

"Ah.. hik Baekhyun kau yang hik.. menjemputku… hik.. aku kira kau kakak ku.." racau Chanyeol lagi kali ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Hingga Baekhyun dibuat terdiam beberapa detik, hanya beberapa detik.

"Channi-ah kau benar-benar mabuk berat, ayo kita pulang!" Belum sempat Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba sang pemilik tubuh menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat sambil berbisik lirih kearahnya.

"Hm aku tahu kau mencintai Channi , Baek… Hik.. tapi tidak bisakah kau hanya hik.. melihatku… hik.. hanya kepadaku.. hik.. bukan hyu-" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat lagi-lagi pengaruh alkohol menarik kesadarannya.

"Chan.. hei sadarlah!" Lirih Baekhyun sambil menggetar-getarkan pundak kekasihnya.

 **EXO**

"Haishh kau benar-benar merepotkan Chan hah.. hah…" Ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah menurunkan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol ke dalam mobil kekasihnya. Tadi karena terlalu khawatir akan kondisi Channi,Baekhyun memutuskan menaiki bus untuk sampai ke kesini. Beruntung Tuan Kim-pengasuh pribadinya- pernah mengajarinya untuk mengendarai sebuah mobil, jadi ia tidak perlu takut untuk membahayakan keselamatan Channi jika ia tidak bisa menyetir.

 **Brummm**

Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi ketika ia bingung akan membawa Chanyeol kemana. Ia memang telah sebelas bulan berpacaran dengan Channi, tapi sekalipun kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke rumah.

"Bagaimana ini? Kerumahku? Ah tidak-tidak apa yang akan dipikirkan eomma saat aku membawa Channi ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, ck." Decak Baekhyun frustasi saat ide untuk membawa Channi tidak kunjung muncul.

"Ah apartemen Cloud 9 aku yakin pegawai disana mengenaliku sebagai putra eomma, yah ide bagus!" Girang Baekhyun saat menemukan ide untuk membawa Channi ke apartemen milik keluarganya yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul, walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi Baekhyun menjamin Channi bisa tidur dengan nyaman disana.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai di apartemen cloud 9. Lokasinya memang tidak terlalu jauh karena berada di pusat-pusat kota. Setelah ia memakirkan mobil di Basement apartemen , buru-buru ia keluar sambil membopong tubuh Chanyeol menuju pintu masuk yang berada di ruang bawah menuju lobi utama.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tu- Ah! Tuan Baekhyun kenapa anda ada disini?" Tanya Resepsionis wanita didepannya yang bername tag "Yoona" sambil sesekali melirik kearah pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang dibawa oleh anak atasannya itu.

"Ah aku ingin memesan kamar hotel. Kau lihat dia mabuk berat." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum canggung. Yoona yang tau jika pemuda tinggi itu adalah kekasih dari atasannya pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum sambil memberikan kunci kamar hotelnya.

"Ini tuan kunci hotel nomor 1221."

"Terima kasih."

"Nne-tuan." Setelahnya Baekhyun melenggang pergi sambil membawa kunci beserta bayi besarnya.

"Kau lihat tuan muda dan kekasihnya memesan kamar hotel, apa kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya teman Yonna sambil menyikut tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Yak Sooyoung-ah memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hah?"

"Haishh tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu ,lihat!pipimu memerah."

"Ah andwae!"

 **EXO**

 **Klik**

Pintu coklat berdahan kayu jati dengan nomor 1221 itupun terbuka menampilkan ruangan megah khas apartemen di tengah perkotaan. Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa tubuh Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Hishh aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau bangun nanti Chan." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil membaringkan tubuh besar kekasihnya di ranjang. Saat hendak pergi , tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dengan keras di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Mata Baekhyun membola melihat adegan intim keduanya.

"C-han le-pas aku-"

"Baek aku mencintaimu."

Lagi tanpa persiapan dan tanpa aba-aba tangan kekar Chanyeol mendorong kasar kepala Baekhyun untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya.

"Eunghh Channi-ah." Lenguh Baekhyun saat dirasa Channi menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menuntut.

"Akhh! Chan sakit." Chanyeol emosi saat Baekhyun kembali menyebut nama kakaknya di saat dirinya sedang bersamanya hingga tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun cukup keras hingga meninggalkan noda darah di bibir Baekhyun. Tidak puas sampai disitu entah sisi iblis Chanyeol yang mendominasi hingga tangannya tanpa sadar telah membuka semua pakaian Baekhyun hingga terpampang tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Satu kesalahan besar dalam hidup Chanyeol dengan membiarkan sisi iblisnya bangkit dan mengalahkan logikanya hingga dengan lancang ia merenggut dan mengambil secara paksa hal yang selama ini selalu dijaga dengan baik oleh kakaknya ,Channi. Entahlah tapi Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal akan hal itu.

 **EXO**

Hari ini hari minggu pagi, itu berarti hari ini ia mempunyai waktu untuk mengajak kekasih mungilnya keluar dan kencan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Yah Channi benar-benar menunggu hari ini tiba dimana ia tidak perlu merepotkan adiknya untuk menggantikannya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang adiknya, sepertinya Chanyeol tengah menikmati hari liburnya bersama kedua sahabatnya-Sehun dan Jongin- dengan bermain-main ke klub. Aneh memang padahal Chanyeol paling anti jika pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

 **TING TONG**

"Selamat pagi bibi, ehmm Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun keluar bibi." Sapa Channi sambil tersenyum sumringah setelah Nyonya Byun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ehmm Channi-ah sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang tidak enak badan. Kemarin pagi saat pulang dari kencan bersamamu ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar, aku kira kalian bertengkar." Balas Nyonya Byun yang seketika membuat senyuman Channi luntur saat mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah bi? Boleh aku melihatnya."

 **EXO**

"Baek.." **TOK TOK TOK**

"Kau didalam?" Tanya Channi sambil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun di depannya yang tidak terkunci. Terlihat tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tengah duduk sambil bersandar di atas kasur dan melihat pemandangan di luar rumahnya-lewat jendela-.

"Baek aku-"

"Pergi!"

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Hei sayang kenapa kau seperti ini hm?"

"Kenapa kau bilang hah?! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kau tahu. Kau mabuk. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal semacam itu. Pergilah!" Channi dibuat tersenyum saat ia berpikir jika Baekhyun salah paham tentangnya, ia yakin jika Chanyeol-lah yang mabuk dan kekasihnya itu mengira jika Chanyeol adalah dirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku Baek. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Ucap Channi sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang tidak lagi melawan.

"Hiks.."

"Hei Kenapa kau menangis hm? Apa aku berbuat jahat padamu?" Tanya Channi lembut sambil menyeka lelehan air mata Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Hm kau.. hiks memperlakukan aku seperti binatang."

"Apa maksutmu Baek? Bagaimana bisa kekasihku yang paling menggemaskan ini disamakan dengan binatang." Bingung Channi yang segera melepas pelukan keduanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedih melihat wajah penuh air mata di depannya.

"Kau.. hiks.. kau menyetubuhiku seakan tidak ada hari esok.. hiks aku sudah mencoba melawan tapi kau malah semakin kencang hiks… apa kau melupakannya eoh?" Bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau, jantung Channi bertalu dengan sangat keras ,ia merasa dibohongi dan dikhianati oleh adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun, ia hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menemani dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bukan merusak harta berharga yang selama ini ia jaga. _Tidak Chanyeol, tidak mungkin kau.._

"Husshh tenanghlah maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." _Menjaga Baekhyun dari bahaya yang ternyata berasal dari adiknya sendiri._

Dan Channi hanya mampu menahan semua emosi dan kemarahannya di depan Baekhyun. Ia harus berpura-pura menanggung semua kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti ia pasti akan membunuh adiknya, ia pastikan.

" _Lalu Chan apa kau tidak takut?"_

Lalu sekelebat percakapannya dengan Jongin terlintas. Channi menyesal tidak mendengarkan sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar menyesal.

 **EXO**

" Yeol ini kedua kalinya kau pergi ke klub. Ada masalah apa kali ini?" Tanya Sehun yang disetujui oleh Jongin disampingnya. Sehun tidak mengerti ketika Chanyeol menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya datang ke Bar bersama Jongin.

"Tidak ini ketiga kalinya aku kesini." Jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil menyeruput cairan alkoholnya. Dua kali ke klub dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu dan menghadapi persoalan yang sama. Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa dihantui dengan bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang menangis ketakutan saat ia menyetubuhinya dua hari lalu.

"Wah benarkah?! Ei sekarang kau sudah besar dan mulai mencoba meminum minuman seperti ini yah." Ucap Jongin gemas sambil mengusak rambut Chanyeol.

 **BUK. .**

"Bajingan Kau!"

Elusan tangan Jongin tidak lagi terasa saat tiba-tiba Channi datang lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memukul Chanyeol tepat di bagian kiri perutnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Belum sampai disitu ia kembali memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi walaupun adiknya itu sudah terlihat tergeletak kesakitan. Chanyeol bahkan sudah siap menerima kematiannya bila dengan ini ia bisa menebus kesalahannya kepada Baekhyun jika tidak dengan sigap Jongin langsung memegang tubuh Channi untuk menenangkannya dan Sehun yang membantunya untuk bangkit.

"CHAN! TENANGKAN DIRIMU. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI HAH?!" Teriak Sehun emosi melihat tingkah Channi yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bukankah masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan baik-baik?

"SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTANYA KEPADA BAJINGAN DIBELAKANGMU!APA YANG IA LAKUKAN HINGGA MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN KESAKITAN!" Teriak Channi kalap sambil berusaha memukul Chanyeol jika Jongin tidak kembali menahannya.

"Apa ia sakit? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menahan air matanya.

"Hei Chan kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena selama ini ia yang menjaga Baek-"

"BERTERIMA KASIH KATAMU?! LALU HARUSKAH AKU BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA SESEORANG YANG TELAH MENYETUBUHI KEKASIHKU EOH?! JELASKAN KEPADAKU SEHUNNA?!" air mata tidak bisa lagi Channi tahan saat perasaan sesak itu kembali muncul.

"Aku.. hiks.. telah menjaganya selama ini aku bahkan tidak berani menciumnya walaupun kita sepasang kekasih, tapi.. TAPI BAJINGAN DIDEPAN INI BAHKAN BERANI MENGAMBIL SESUATU YANG BERHARGA UNTUKKU."

 **.BUK.**

Pegangan Jongin mengendor hingga Channi kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada Chanyeol.

"Mati kau!"

"Chan kumohon sadarlah dia adikmu!" Teriak Jongin kalap saat melihat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku tahu kesalahan Chanyeol sangat besar tapi biarkan ia hidup Chan!" Lanjut Jongin. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Channi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Biarkan Chanyeol ikut denganku Chan, aku akan membawanya ke luar negeri dan kupastikan adikmu ini tidak akan pernah muncul lagi." Ucap Sehun berusaha mencari jalan terbaik untuk keduanya.

"Huh bawa dia jauh-jauh dan jangan sampai ia muncul dihadapanku walaupun hanya seujung rambutnya!" Ucap Channi dengan penuh penekanan lalu segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kesakitan pada dua hal. _Fisik dan hatinya_. Ia sakit saat Kakaknya berniat untuk membuangnya.

 **EXO**

Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol ke New York dan sementara waktu menunda satu tahun kegiatan kuliahnya, ia berjanji akan merawat Chanyeol hingga pulih- _baik fisik atau pun hatinya_ -. Ia bukannya mempunyai niat untuk membuat Chanyeol berpisah dari keluarganya. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini, membawa pergi Chanyeol beserta kenangannya.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

" Sehun-ssi kau urus yang selanjutnya."

"Nne- Professor." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sesaat setelah proses operasi berakhir. Saat ini Sehun sedang menjalani proses _Internsip_ di rumah sakit Seoul Hospital. Sebelum bisa praktek secara mandiri, mereka yang baru lulus pendidikan kedokteran harus melalui tahap ini selama setahun. Dan hal inilah yang Sehun lakukan selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

 **Ping.. ping.. ping..**

" Halo Kai? Ada apa menelp-"

" _Sehunna! Channi kecelakaan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat magangmu-"_

 **TAP.. TAP.. TAP..**

Bagai kecepatan cahaya, Sehun berlari menembus lalu lintas orang, yang balik memakinya. Ia tidak perduli, tujuannya hanya satu. Sahabatnya.

"Hosh.. hoshh.." Deru nafas Sehun mengiringi pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya.

"Maafkan kami…."

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, akan tetapi tuhan berkehendak lain."

" Waktu kematian pasien bernama Park Channi pukul 22:30"

"TIDAKKK!"

Tubuh Sehun membeku di tempat lalu dengan gerakan lemah ia berusaha mencari ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol.

" _Hello_." Jawab Chanyeol dengan aksen inggrisnya di ujung sana.

" Hiks.. Chan- Channi , kakakmu ia kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak tertolong yeol." Isakkan Sehun terdengar memenuhi pendengaran Chanyeol.

" _B-benarkah?"_

" _Siapkan aku tiket ke sana. SEKARANG!"_ Bentak Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sepihak.

 **EXO**

"Hikss.. Hikss Yeobo uri Channi akan kembali lagi kan? Dia hanya berbohong kan? Hiks.. CHANNIYA.. HIKS.."

"Sttsst.. Tenanglah Yeobo kau malah membuat Channi semakin sedih di atas sana. Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Hiks.. tidak… Channi.."

Tangisan Ibunya membuat hati Chanyeol seakan dicengkram dengan kuat oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa di permainkan oleh takdir. Ia sudah merelakan untuk pergi jauh dari kehidupan kakaknya agar Hyungnya itu bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Tapi lihat sekarang, ia bahkan harus dipertemukan kembali dengan kakaknya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Hiks… Hikss.." Tangisan Chanyeol pecah saat mengingat kembali kebersamaanya dengan kakak tercintanya itu. Di balik pohon besar itu, dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan nanar.

"Mianhae Hyung…"

 **EXO**

Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol kembali ke Negara asalnya- Korea- entah apa tapi ia tidak ingin kembali ke New York. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit karena depresi yang dialaminya. Maka dari itulah Chanyeol meminta bantuan Sehun untuk menjaga Baekhyun Meski dari jauh, tapi ia ingin memastikan jika Baekhyun aman. Terlebih setelah kepergian kakaknya.

 **PING..PING.. PING**

" Ada apa hun?"

" _Chanyeol-ah bisakah kau mengawasi Baekhyun? Aku baru saja dari kamar rawatnya dan memberikan bunga aster layu pemberian terakhir kakakmu kepadanya. Aku hanya takut jika ia kembali depresi dan melakukan hal hal diluar akal. Maafkan aku jadwalku sedang sibuk, sehingga sulit untuk meninggalkannya."_

"Hm tidak apa-apa hun, terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama ini. Aku akan mengawasinya."

" _Baiklah kututup teleponnya."_

 **PIP**

Dan disinilah Chanyeol berdiri di perpotongan belokkan lorong rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terlalu takut untuk melihat Baekhyun dari dekat.

 **SRETTT…**

Saat tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi objek perhatiannya sedari tadi terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki mungil yang begitu ia rindukan. Nyatanya lima tahun berpisah, tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menghapus rasa cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah tertatih Baekhyun dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Balkon. Untuk apa Baekhyun berjalan ke arah balkon rumah sakit? Tanya Chanyeol was-was dalam hati.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menangis sambil menatap bunga aster layu ditangannya dari arah pintu balkon. Hati Chanyeol serasa bertalu dengan keras saat Baekhyun semakin memajukan posisinya kearah tepi atap balkon lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia membanting pintu balkon hingga tercipta debuman yang sangat keras.

 **BRAAKKK….**

 **Grabb**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dari belakang, berusaha menahan pergerakan meronta Baekhyun.

" Haah tidak… Tidak lepaskan aku bodoh…"

"SEHUNNA LEPASKAN KUMO.."

"Kau gila!"

"k-kkau.."

"Ch-chann… "

Chanyeol tidak perduli, karena sejauh apapun ia pergi , ia pasti akan kembali kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan sebentar lagi jika penyamarannya terbongkar ia akan mengakui dan mencoba menjadi orang lain di depan Baekhyun.

 **#FLASHBACKBAGIAN.B/OFF**

 **Tobecontinue**

 **Maafkan flashbacknya kebanyakan yak** **wkwkwk**

 **Aku orangnya suka ngegas kalo menceritakan masa lalu(?)**

 **Chap depan udh kembali ke jaman sekarang kok** **( Channi nya kgk ada** **)**

 **Chanyeolnya udh aku munculin yak tapi maaf ternistakan dianya**

 **Review juseyo, biar tambah semangat aku nya. hehehe**

 **Next or not?**

 **Thanks for watching:***


End file.
